Bloodlust
by AyutaYutyl
Summary: She searched for him. It was the only thing in her mind, she wished to see his face again, to hear his voice, to be with him again. She didn't know her life would change forever because of it. Rated T for slight ? gore and killing. Twincest. May include lemons later. Maybe.
1. The Hunt

Chapter 1 – The Hunt

This was NOT supposed to happen.

They were meant to follow the plan, and a simple one at that. Sure, it was nothing short of a gamble, one with their lives at stake. Success wasn't guaranteed, going so far as to say that the probability was...minimal, at best. Even if she was the only one who could reach out to him, her voice the only thing that could resonate within his mind. No, the plan was very fragmented. So many holes, so many ways it could've gone wrong.

And they did.

Looking back now, she wondered just what on earth convinced her to carry out with her crazy plans. After all, even if it was during full moon, the storm that persisted endlessly for a month, rain endlessly pelting down on them, stray lightning at random intervals roaring down at the denizens of earth below, with the cold wind howling at them, chipping away their determination. It was truly a miserable sight.

But they couldn't turn back. After all, where ever he went, storm brewed, rain fell like tears, lightning struck mercilessly, and wind sweeping through the land, its howls matching that of a creature of a nightmare of local folk lore.

_Gritting her teeth, Rin Kagamine forced herself to take another step, another step towards a lone village where storm brewed directly above like bad omen. And it most certainly was. Right now, she was shivering, her sleeve-less white vest and short-shorts doing very little to keep her warm. Her dirty platinum hair which she pulled into two short pigtails on either side of her head with velvet red ribbons was plastered to her neck, which wasn't all that surprising, seeing how the rain and wind soaked and chilled her to the core. At the very least she brought a thick cloak with her, which was a bit too big for her petite frame, but it was certainly better than freezing to death. Shivering, she threw a brief glance at her travelling companion, her eyes full of gratitude, concern and fear. Gratitude, since she, a girl of possible royal lineage, was accompanying her to such a dangerous journey, concern for her wellbeing and small traces of fear for the possibility that the girl might just up and leave her. Not that Rin could blame her. _

_The girl in question noticed the look Rin was giving her, and gave a small but encouraging smile. "Rin, it's okay, it was me who chose to accompany you, fully knowing what would happen. I don't blame you, and I won't leave you alone, take my word for it."_

"_Miku nee-chan, still, I'm sorry... if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to leave with me, you would still be back with your parents back in your castle, you wouldn't be freezing and miserable, you wouldn't be..."_

"_Rin." The girl, now identified as Miku, placed a hand on her younger friend's shoulder. "Rin, don't you think like that. I wanted to come with you. You helped me so much in the past... if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. You helped me get my happiness. It's only right that I do the same for you. Besides, what are friends for? Especially best friends?" Miku flashed a smile at Rin, who gave a weak one in return. It was all she could manage. _

Rin managed a small smile at the memory, before a single tear escaped her eyes, running down her pale face before it landed on her palm, before more teardrops fell. She couldn't suppress the urge to cry, to drown in her sorrows, her emotions in turmoil in her mind, with no one to comfort her. She was alone with her battles against her inner demons, and they were winning.

_They were too late. _

_The village was nothing more than unrecognisable heap of debris, stench of blood, death, and strangely enough, scent of decay lingered in the air. Cautiously, the two girls drew their katana from their sheaths, and slowly trudged on deeper into the village. _

_What they saw was true depiction of hell._

To this day, Rin still could not erase the scenes she witnessed, the butchering she saw forever ingrained into her mind.

_She could perfectly recall the twisted, mangled heaps of tissue and bones, the sound of bones snapping and flesh ripping accompanying sickening meaty thumps as they littered the ground below, squealching of blood highly emphasised as mortal shells bled and dyed the brown soil red, body parts flying and decorating the beds of grass. Sounds of cold steel whistling and singing in the air as they reaped across the field of faceless, nameless villagers, unsympathetic and merciless, devouring life, be it man, woman, or child. Mutilated heads of villagers, their eyes (if they were still intact) wide open in fear, their mouths open with ghosts of screams as they were embraced by death itself. The scene was truly a hell incarnate. It was more than enough for Miku to collapse on all fours, emptying her stomach as waves of nausea kicked in. Rin, on the other hand, was paralysed with fear, her control over her own body slipping away. She couldn't tear her gaze off from the scene before her, even though she knew she had to. Perhaps it was unfortunate that she was unable to do so, as her gold amber eyes made contact with a pair of familiar yet different gold amber eyes, which unlike Rin's, didn't radiate warmth but cruelty and bloodlust. The boy who saw her was around her age, dressed in black hakama pants, with layers of sarashi wound around his lean but muscular frame. He had two katana strapped on his back, tied by silk and chain, drenched crimson red. What truly shocked her was his face, his identical shade of dirty platinum hair, tied in loose ponytail. His face, much like hers, only more masculine, held no warmth. His lazy smirk only Rin saw was replaced with a sinister grin, which exploded into laughter, a demented laughter borne of pure joy, which sent shivers down her spine. _

"_Hahahaha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_With that, the boy seemingly faded into darkness, before he reappeared right in front of Rin, his face inches away from hers. With a devious smirk, he pressed his lips onto hers, savouring her unique scent and taste of her lips. Rin was stunned, paralysed with flurry of emotions, and was unable to respond as the boy pulled her in closer and breathed into her ear, "Hello Rin."_

_The world started to spin and before Rin succumbed to the darkness, all she could think was, "Len... why...?"_

A/N: Hi, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic! I'm not a writer, and literature is one of my worst subjects, so don't expect much! Regardless, I tried, purely for the enjoyment and as attempts to improve my writing skills, so there you go!

Anyways, this was inspired by Kagamine Len and Rin's _Shura no Niwa _(Garden of Berserker) and _Knife,_ by the Kagamines and Miku Hatsune. Both are awesome songs, so I tried to use them as templates for a horror/gore fiction. I'm not sure how people will react to this, so if I get enough requests for continuation of the story, then I will do my best to continue with the story. If not, it will stay as a oneshot, and hopefully will inspire other writers out there

Cheers :)


	2. Prejudices

Chapter Two – Prejudices

_Seven years ago_

"Damn, where are those demon gakis?"

"Don't let them out of our sights! Find them, and burn them!"

"They aren't humans! Show them no leniency! Kill them!"

A large crowd formed, equipped with items of varying degrees, from pitchforks to makeshift spears, sharpened stones and machetes serving as impromptu spearheads. With lit torches they began to comb the town, searching and hunting down the so-called 'demons'.

Said 'demons' had same dirty platinum hair, with identical shades of golden amber eyes. And there were two, a boy and a girl. Both were twins, who just became ten not a minute ago.

Len muttered a curse as he and his twin sister, Rin, quietly ducked into an alleyway, where they hid behind a large cart which was toppled over on its side, dirty and rusty with disuse. Checking to see if the coast was clear, they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They were safe, for now.

"Len, I'm scared..." Rin sniffed, tightly clutching her younger male counterpart's arm as if her life depended on it. Looking at the situation, it wasn't really far off.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." Despite the situation, Len sent a small, reassuring smile at Rin, who slightly blushed and nodded in response. She moved closer to Len, her face buried in Len's chest, and let out a content sigh as Len gently caressed her platinum locks.

This affectionate gesture didn't last for long, as they were brought into reality by a harsh cry, "There, I see 'em! They're behind that cart!"

"Hellspawns! Hunt them down!"

Both twins tensed, and tried to run, only to realise that they were in an alleyway. They were surrounded by high mortar walls, their only escape route blocked by the armed crowd who looked at the two kids with blood in their eyes. Len pushed Rin behind his back, to give her whatever protection he could give against the bloodthirsty crowd, which wasn't much. Then the crowd struck.

They were merciless.

They spilled their blood without a slightest hint of remorse. After all, they were demons, why should they care? Demons needed to be exterminated, for the good of humankind. And that's what they were doing, demon extermination.

"Ha, look at 'im, squealing like a pig!" a man said as he stabbed Len in the side with his jagged, rusty knife, blood dripping from the edge. Len gasped in pain as the rusted iron bit into his skin, drawing blood. Over on the side, Rin was crouched in a fetal position, trying in vain to fend off kicks from the mob surrounding her. A foot sneaked past her defensive position and collided with her ribs, her screams of pain accompanying the audible _snap _as her ribs broke. Laughing, few of the townspeople hoisted her up in a standing position, and tied her to the fallen cart, spitting at her and punching her face as she tried to struggle, to no avail.

"Oi! Someone get a torch and some oil! We'll be burning us some demons tonight!" roared a man, eliciting a loud chorus of cheers from the rest of the mob.

"No! Not Rin! Leave her alone! Take me if you want, but just don't...!" Len shouted, interrupted by a slash from a katana across his torso, followed by a swipe that slit his throat, drowning Len's voice in mere gurgling sound as he drowned in his own blood.

"LEN!" Rin cried in despair, unbelieving that her twin, her only family, her other half, was mortally injured and most likely to die, slowly and painfully. Just like how she would die, slowly burning. Tears flowing endlessly from her eyes, she lowered her head in defeat, accepting her inevitable end in resignation.

* * *

'Why...? Why me? Why Rin? Why us? Why...?' Len thought as he drifted out of his conscience. 'What did we do? We didn't choose to be born as twins; we didn't choose to be born with different hair and eye colours! We didn't hurt anyone... we just wanted to live... why...?'

Images of his past flashed before him, the years spent on the streets, scavenging for food, going as far to beg for shelter, only to be kicked and punched, assaulted with verbal insults before kicked out into the mud. Running away from mobs countless times over the years, sometimes managing to run away, sometimes... not so fortunate. They had to re-break their bones numerous times when they didn't heal properly, they couldn't go to any healers as they were frequently rejected and denied any means of treatment. After years of struggle, narrowly avoiding death several times, starved of even the slightest affection, it was nothing short of a miracle that the twins managed to survive.

But their time was coming to an end. At least, that's how it felt to Len.

'I hate them. All of them.' Len thought, burning sensation welling up in his abdomen. 'They call us demons, freaks, monsters, abominations, when they are the true monsters.'

"Hatred... anger... rage... let it embrace you, let it flow into you." A voice whispered in his mind. "They shunned you, rejected you, hated you, now, they want to make you suffer, want you to drown in despair before you die. They never saw you as humans, merely as abominations that should be obliterated."

"Who... are you...?" Len murmured. The voice... something about it just didn't sound... human. The voice chuckled, and answered, "I am you, and you are me. We are one, yet different. I saw, heard, and felt all the pain, misery and despair you've experienced ever since you were born. A cursed existence, if I may say so."

"That asides, do you not want revenge? Don't you want to make them feel pain and suffer tenfold the amount? Don't you want to show just what demons really are?"

"I..." Len started, unsure as to how to continue. He didn't know whether this voice was real or just a figment of his imagination. He didn't know how he really felt.

...Or did he? He hated those... _humans, _no, those _monsters, _who made him and Rin suffer, for years, for no other reasons than senseless hatred. He didn't want to suffer anymore; he was tired of running, tired of fighting for survival, tired of pain, misery, and suffering. He wanted to be with Rin forever, away from the world, in a world just for the two of them, where no one could find them and hurt them, where they could be peaceful and happy for eternity. But it couldn't be done with the humans around, would it?

"I want to see them suffer; I want them to feel pain. I want to see them despair! I want to see fear in their eyes, just as they have done to us! Whatever it takes... for me, and most importantly, for Rin!" Len shouted, his voice full of determination.

"HAHAHAHA! Very well then, together, you and I, shall take back what is rightfully ours, and show these pitiful humans what they get for messing with demons! Tonight begins the festival of the blood!" The voice exclaimed, and Len screamed as he felt pain as if his body was being torn apart, and knew nothing more.

* * *

"Alright, pour them oils, careful you don't spray 'em near us! And hey, wake the kid up! I want him to see his beloved sister burn to death in front of him! Should be fun, eh?" A man cackled as he watched few men emptying a large vat of oil onto the cart Rin was tied to, who made no reaction whatsoever. She knew she was finished anyway. Why bother struggling?

The jeers and laughter was suddenly penetrated with a gut-wrenching scream. The mob fell silent, before more screams and cries of outrage were heard.

For right where the scream started, was a corpse of a man, headless, with a hole in the chest where the heart should've been. And standing beside the headless corpse was Len, drenched in blood, his hand clutching a still-beating heart of the man. His mouth was twisted in a crazed grin, bloodlust in his now-blood-red eyes. Gone was the defenceless, dying boy – in his place, stood a demon, a _real _demon in a child's body. And he was thirsting for blood.

Human blood.

**A/N: Whew, my second chapter done! Never thought I would continue with the story, but I was motivated by my first review for the first story I've ever written! Thanks again!**

**Another thing: I'm not forcing anyone to do so, but if more people post a review or two to this story from time to time, that would really be appreciated. But that's up to you readers. Just saying that reviews are my motivation for writing (it's a great feeling that, that if there's at least one person looking forward to your stories, you don't want to disappoint them, so you try your hardest to get the story up and continuing).**


	3. Awakening

Chapter Three – Awakening

**A/N: Just to let you know, this story takes place during fictional Japanese feudal era. Apparently, in ancient times, twins were considered bad omens, and were frowned upon by the society, even from their families. Weird, huh?**

**Anyways, I've updated the last chapter, nothing too big, just a little tinkering here and there. That aside, I've rated this fic M rating, but it won't contain any elements of what people dubbed as 'lemons' (I still don't understand who came up with this, and why...), rather, I rated it as M due to slight(?) gore and some swearing which will come up later. If I made a mistake with the rating, feel free to correct me, better fix the problems sooner than later, right?**

**Without further ado, here's the third chapter of **_**Bloodlust**_**. Enjoy!**

Located on the far eastern stretch of land, directly adjacent to the eastern shore of the continent, was a moderately large city, surrounded by forests, mountains, and vast plains devoted for farming. With natural resources in abundance, hunger and poverty was a foreign concept to the inhabitants. Secluded into the far corner of the continent, the city and its inhabitants slept on peacefully, bathed in moonlight, giving off an ethereal imagery.

This city was once famous for its vast pine forest, the only area in the whole continent where pine trees grew in such large numbers. These particular pine forests were treasured by the inhabitants, due to the fact that the forest was as ancient as the land itself, and were believed to be sacred. The city itself, built with the woods from the pine trees, was thus named _Shoumatsu, _in honour of the sacred pine forest.

Traversing through this forest was a tall, stout man with hair as green as the forest around him. On horseback, the rider picked up the pace as he neared the city, emerging from masses of trees and foliage into a clearing before the city wall. The city _Shoumatsu _was encircled by series of tall and thick wooden slabs interlocked together to form large walls, decorated with green flags painted with identical symbols of a tree placed around the wall, fluttering gently in the nightly breeze. At the centre of the wall stood a gate, the tree symbol painted in black at the centre of the gate, with intricately designed iron handles on either side. Standing in front of the gate were two guards, garbed in standard leather armour over forest-green _shitagi, _along with dark green _hakama, _complete with black boots.

Dismounting, the green-haired man approached the guards, who raised their spears at the sound but immediately withdrawing as recognition kicked in. "Good god, it is you Lord Hatsune! You've returned!"

"Aye, it has been a while, hasn't it? Good to see you men are focused on your duties. Keep at it." The green-haired man, identified as Lord Hatsune, saluted in response. "I shall retire to my castle, then, it has been a long journey..."

The guards stood aside and opened the gate, saying, "It is good to have you back milord. Welcome back."

* * *

The green-haired man made his way to the centre of the city, where a large castle stood. Built upon a tall, wide stone mound that acted as the base foundation, with compounds and towers made out of pine wood and clay, it was a sight to behold, especially when viewed under the moonlight. It was the pride and joy of _Shoumatsu, _a castle belonging to the Hatsune clan, symbolised by their marks of a pine tree.

The Hatsune clan was one of the ancient clans formed many years ago, its origin dating back as far as several centuries in the past. They were renowned for their unmatched knowledge in herbal lore and medicine, as well as being dubbed as 'tree-huggers' for their love of the nature. It was a standard joke amongst people around the continent that they had grass for hair, and turned into trees during daytime for healthy doses of sunlight. Despite the stories floating about, no one, not even the Hatsune clan themselves, knew why their hair were forest green. Not that they minded – it was another unique characteristic that defined them, and they took pride in it.

The current leader, as well as the 15th Lord of the Hatsune clan, Mizuki Hatsune, wearily walked through the castle gate and to his bed quarters, where his wife, Miiya Hatsune was fast asleep. Mizuki was tempted to slip under the futon and sleep, but not before he dressed into more comfortable attire. That and he wanted to further inspect the book he obtained after his month-long journey.

It took him a long time to get it, few years of trying to locate its whereabouts, a whole month of journey to the destination, and considerable amount of gold, but he knew it was worth it. Ancient texts such as these were rare, with only the originals left, not many knew that they still existed. This particular battered tome, was the only tome that contained the records of the ancient clan, a clan renowned for leaving trails of death and destruction behind them, a clan that was said to have blood of demons running in their veins, a clan believed to be born to herald the end of not just the continent, but the humanity itself.

The Kagamine Clans.

* * *

"Wha... what th...?"

"What the fuck?! That kid just..."

Screams of fear and cries of outrage were heard throughout the village as the scene of the 'demon boy' killing one of his torturers with naught but bare hands, ripping out the man's beating heart unfolded right in front of the villagers.

"No way... he lost so much blood... he shouldn't be alive, let alone standing...!" A man shouted in dismay.

"You see! We were right! They truly ARE demons! What more proof do we need? Kill him!" A woman shrieked as she pointed at the boy, her fist clenched and shaking, her face contorted and twisted in ugly frown as she fumed in anger. Her outburst elicited cries of anger from the crowd, who began to rush toward the boy with their weapons raised.

"LEN!" Rin cried out, her joy of seeing her brother still alive and breathing replaced with fear, not necessarily for his actions, but for his safety. He may have killed one person, but what chance did he stand against well over a hundred people, all armed with various tools and weapons?

Len, on the other hand, calmly looked at the approaching mob with that crazy grin plastered on his face. When a man rushed forward ahead of the mob with his pitchfork raised, Len smirked, and sprung into action, his claws raised.

With the speed beyond that of a human, Len struck his hand forward, plunging into the man's abdomen at the blink of an eye. The man, caught unaware, died instantly with the look of pain and confusion in his eyes, collapsing in front of Len's feet. Prying the pitchfork from the cold hands of the felled man's hand, Len swung it in an arc with inhumane strength, bisecting several people unfortunate enough to get caught down at the midsection.

Ducking a thrust from a makeshift spear, Len grabbed the arms holding the spear, and with a maniacal grin, pulled at the arm, which, after sickening sound of tissue and bone tearing, came off, spraying blood everywhere. The owner of the arm clutched the stump of remainder of her arm, screaming in pain. She died not too long afterwards due to shock and sudden blood loss.

The torn arm still in his hands, he used it as a club, swinging it in a horizontal motion, using the momentum to pull off a fast and vicious spinning kick to the neck, causing few necks to bend at unnatural angles. Tearing off the hand of a man wielding a katana, he grasped the ivory handle, and proceeded to hack away at the mob, series of slashes and thrusts felling many. One particular slash saw to the katana snap cleanly down the middle, the strain too much for the sword to bear.

Shrugging, Len threw the broken sword, edge first, to the crowd in front at an impossible speed, the projectile piercing through a man and a wooden armour he wore, leaving a gaping hole at his midsection. Taking a deep breath, Len drew his head back, and blew a large gust of wind which sent many of the mobs flying high into the air, before gravity took its toll on the airborne humans as they crashed into the earth below with sickening _crunch_. Not allowing for a moment of rest, Len leaped to the remaining mobs, his claws drawn and tensed. His claws moved at a speed human eyes couldn't follow and at a strength beyond that of a human, tearing through the mob, ripping the foolish mortals apart. Blood leaped from the mutilated corpses, drenching even the sky red, screams of pain and fear echoing throughout the village.

The screams, the cries, the sound of violence and _death, _it was like a requiem in Len's mind. He revelled in their suffering, their pain, death. It was addicting, he couldn't stop himself, he was lost in his world of ecstasy. Grinning, he looked at the scene before him, mutilated corpses on the ground on pools of blood, body parts and organs littered on the ground. There were still few people left, who were shaking and sweating profusely in fear, their eyes wide open and pupils dilated.

"**What's wrong, getting tired already? The party's just started." **Len taunted, his voice cold and deep. There was nothing _human _about his voice, it was ancient, harsh, and _absolutely terrifying, _which seemed to freeze the air.

"Pl...ple...please... spare us!"

"Somebody help us!"

"Save us!"

Len let out a maniacal laughter, laughing at their helplessness. The remaining villagers cried out in despair, praying to every deity known for salvation. It was all for naught, however, as the demon was hunting, and would let no prey escape... alive.

Len's body was enveloped in dark red aura, and in his outstretched hand, a dark red wind swirled around his hand until it materialised into a sword. It was elegant, black sheath and hilt, with blood red blade that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Despite never using a sword before, the katana just felt so _right _in his hands, as if the blade has always been a part of him.

_Bloodblossom, _he thought. It was the name of the sword, how he knew he had no idea, only the fact that it was its true name, rather fitting, as he saw flower petals imprinted and carved on the crimson blade.

Getting in a stance, he seemingly disappeared; sound of quick footsteps echoing eerily as the remaining survivors frantically looked for the boy. The build-up of suspense was too much for the villagers, as they soon broke into cries of panic and floundered about, the thought of running away from the demon the only thing driving their thoughts.

Sadly for them, as they ran towards the gate, Len reappeared in a flash, bringing his sword down, cutting down unfortunate souls who stood within range.

The survivors, suddenly cut off from their exit, scattered, screaming in fear. One by one, the screams were cut off, the crimson steel singing in the air as it bit into human flesh, quenching its thirst of human blood, before sound completely ceased in the village. It was over.

* * *

Len stood in front of a man missing his arms and legs, the only one out of the whole village who was still breathing. Not for long, however. He was coughing blood, his breathing laboured and haggard, his life fluid seeping into the grass beds below. Despite his age and physical stature, he seemed to tower over the man, wrapped in dark red aura, with glowing crimson red katana held in his hand.

Coughing, the man breathed out, "You... freak... hell...spawn... your existence... is a curse... upon humankind... we should've... killed you... sooner... fuck... you... FUCK YOU DEMON! GO TO HELL! HAHAHAHA... glurgh..."

"**You're wrong, foolish mortal,"** Len calmly responded. **"I am hell incarnate, I am death. I will purge this world of shit-stains called humans. Blame no one but yourselves, for you fools tempted what NEVER should've been touched. You started it, now you shall pay for it. Suffer in hell for eternity, scum."**

With that he rose, and made his way to the cart where his Rin, _his _Rin, was still tied to. Said girl looked at him with undisguised fear in her eyes, her body tense and frozen in fear. "L, Len..." she breathed out, her voice shaking and trembling. Len said nothing, instead sheathing his sword and untying the knots that bound her. Soon she was free, and she immediately bolted away from Len, collapsed not far from where he was standing, and looked at Len, or what he has become now.

Rin shook her head in disbelief, confusion, fear, grief and longing swirling in her mind. This wasn't her Len, who was sweet, caring and very protective; Rin's other half, her reason for living. This Len, drenched in blood, who she saw slaughtering the villagers and relishing the killing. This Len wasn't even human, a worst nightmare, death incarnate.

Rin cried, she wanted her brother back. She wanted her Len she loved so much and missed so much back into her arms, dammit! "Give him back! Give my Len back! LEEEEEN!"

Her crying stopped as she felt a pair of lips pushed lightly against hers, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. With a huge blush, she squeaked out in surprise, drawing back from her male counterpart, who merely smirked at her.

"I am Len, Rin. The Len you always knew, the Len who promised to protect you." Len murmured, his voice no longer harsh, cold and deep but soft and boyish, back to how his own voice.

"Len...?" Rin said, as she saw dark red auras around Len fading away along with the sword and his claws, his crazy sinister expression gone, and his golden amber eyes were no longer filled with hatred but instead with warmth and affection.

"Len! It IS you! Oh god..." Rin tightly embraced Len, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder, soaking his bloody shirt with her tears. Len didn't say anything, simply returning her embrace, gently patting her hair in a reassuring manner. He didn't know what to say, his mind was overwhelmed with myriad of emotions, guilt, confusion, hatred, fear...

He knew he killed those people, even now, he could perfectly recall the sensation of beating heart he clutched in his hand, his claws tearing through bones and tissues, the metallic scent of blood lingering in the air, he felt them all. He knew he wiped out an entire village, men, women, children, elders, no one was spared.

What bothered him was that he didn't feel much guilt, much remorse for his killings. He thought he would be overcome with guilt for taking lives, yet he couldn't bring himself to really care. On the contrary, he recalled the pure joy he felt as he watched life drained out of them, how much _fun _he was having tearing them apart. And that revelation scared him.

What truly struck fear into his heart was Rin's reaction – what would she do, after watching her brother like that? Would she leave him? Fear him? Hate him?

That greatly pained Len, Rin was all Len had, she was his everything, and more. If she left, what would be his purpose in life?

Rin noticed Len stiffen against her, and raised her eyes to look at his face, and gasped at raw pain reflected in his eyes.

"Len? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rin asked in panic. Was he hurt? Did something happen to him? Why wasn't he answering?!

"Rin..." Len choked out, his eyes shining with tears. Sniffing, he buried his head in her shoulder, and cried, Rin comforting her brother.

"Rin, I'm sorry, please, don't leave me, you're all I have in this world..."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. _This _was what made him sad? Hugging her twin tighter, she whispered into his ear, "Silly Len, what made you think I would abandon you? We promised we'd be together forever remember? I won't leave you Len, I promise."

Len looked up at her response, and timidly asked, "You promise?" in a quiet voice.

Rin nodded, "I promise. You protected us, you protected me Len, like you promised. No matter what happens, I won't leave you. No matter what."

Len smiled at that, causing Rin to flash one in return. _I'll protect you, Len. _Rin thought. _From this world, from yourself, I'll protect you. _Len was her younger twin brother, her other half, her most important person in the world. She didn't fully understand what really happened, but she knew Len was hurting, much more than what he showed, and she'd rather damn herself than let her brother fall into a life of pain and misery.

With that thought in mind, Rin gently collapsed on the ground, followed shortly by her brother as the stress and fatigue from the ordeal caught up with them, luring them into sweet oblivion. The twins, feeling their conscience slipping away, lied on the ground, still embracing one another, and fell into peaceful sleep free of nightmares, for the first time in their lives.

**A/N: Well, that was the third chapter for the story **_**Bloodlust. **_**It's seven pages long, and by god, that took a lot out of me. I didn't notice the time, so I didn't know it was five in the morning when I finished this. Man, I'm tired...**

**Not sure how well I did - did I put too much gore? I'm new to this whole 'characterisation' thing, so I'm a little unsure whether I portrayed the characters right... **

**But, overall rating is up to you readers – if you have any suggestions or feedbacks, feel free to let me know, it's how we improve our writing skills. That, and watching reviews make me motivated, and leaves me in good mood for... 3/4 of the day (uh, what?)**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Divergence

**Chapter Four – Divergence**

**I'm really enjoying this, writing and updating stories three in the morning!**

**I know there were few things I haven't fully explained, like the truth behind Kagamine Clans, what happened to Len, etc, etc. I'll answer them in next several chapters, as the story progresses. It wouldn't be fun if I just flat out told what's gonna happen, right?**

**Okay, I'll shut up now, and enjoy the fourth chapter of _Bloodlust! _This chapter is dedicated to AliyeH, and other readers for such positive reviews!  
**

* * *

It was raining when the twins greeted the morning, albeit with great reluctance. Neither the twins were heavy sleepers, due to the fact that constant vigilance was much needed to survive years on the streets, running away from angry mobs chasing them for sport, occasionally due to the influence of alcohol. Not that it would make a lick of a difference anyway.

But both fraternal twins were enjoying the close proximity of their tight embrace, and were far too reluctant to let go – after all, they were cuddlers by nature, and they were comfortable, and they didn't see the need to move. After all, who was left in the village to...?

Suddenly, the memories of events transpired last night hit the twins like a fist to the gut, and Len pulled away from the embrace, his eyes cast down and covered by his blood-matted silver locks. Rin, surprised by her counterpart's abrupt action, was taken aback, before she approached Len, her hand lightly stroking his cheeks, prompting him to look up, his eyes reflecting his inner emotional turmoil that he couldn't convey in words.

Rin knew why, if his confession last night was any indication – hell, even she wasn't sure whether it really happened or not, despite the morbid scenes of carnage in the background obviously pointing out that yes, they were tortured and nearly killed by the villagers, and yes, Len _slaughtered _and _butchered _every single person with a heartbeat bar themselves.

She also remembered Len's fear, of himself, and the prospect of Rin leaving him, hating his very existence. It was a valid assumption on his part, seeing how his hands were forever stained with blood, the guilt of taking life of not just one but that of an entire village forever ingrained in his mind, reminding him what he was, and what he was capable of doing.

That didn't matter to Rin. No matter what, Len was Len. Len was her brother, her other half. Their destinies were intertwined since birth, and shall continue to be so till death and beyond. Nothing, nothing could, and would, come in between them. He may have become something... inhuman, but he was still the same Len she loved and still loves.

"Len, remember what I told you last night? That I'll _never _leave you, no matter what. No matter where we are, we're connected, our hearts are linked together. You're not just my younger twin brother – you're my other half, as I'm yours. We don't know what happened last night, but we can get through this. We WILL get this through. So don't give up Len, let's stand up together."

Rin allowed a mental pat in her back as she saw Len cheering up. She didn't know how she came up with such an inspiring piece, but damn, she was proud of herself. That, and seeing Len in good mood did wonders for her troubled mind as well. Seeing him smile was definitely worth it.

Unfortunately, the fate was a cruel mistress, and did not spare them a moment of reprieve, as their 'affection' time was interrupted as several people approached the gate, looks of confusion, horror and rage evident in their eyes as they took in the bloody scene of the village - or what was left of it anyway - before them. Their gazes soon turned to the two platinum-haired twins standing in the centre, drenched in blood. The twins could imagine the metaphoric gears whirling in their minds as they all reached a single conclusion; the demon brats have finally done it.

"Shit..." Len let out a curse. Neither twins expected that some villagers were 'out' during the massacre. And even if they were, they both hoped they would be long gone by the time the small crowd returned.

But no.

They were tired, cold, and sick, and Len's 'demon' side didn't re-emerge to re-enact the massacre mere hours before, with smaller audience this time. Cruel as it was, their deaths were the twins' only means of salvation. However, nothing happened, whether Len, with all his might _willed _himself to turn into... _that _again.

They reached a dead end.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Len grabbed Rin's hand, and bolted through a small opening in village's outer wall, with the small but armed and bloodthirsty mob chased after them, screaming insults and promises of slow, painful death.

Both the twins, still hand-in-hand, ran as fast as their short, weak and battered forms could carry them. They didn't know where they were running, only the thought of running and running, without looking back, away from their would-be killers occupying their minds.

Bad luck piled on top of one another, as they reached a cliff, a _fucking _cliff, with a fast-flowing river about a hundred feet below.

_Great, just fucking great. As if more bloodthirsty mobs chasing us screaming for our blood wasn't bad enough, we run into a dead end, literally _dead _end, a damn cliff! Could this day get _any _better?!_

Len and Rin simultaneously thought, unaware that they were both thinking along the same line. Well, they were twins after all, right?

Clearly, fate interpreted their rhetorical questions as a challenge of sort, as a spear with jagged stone spearhead buried itself into Len's shoulder, causing him to stagger in pain, the momentum carrying him closer and closer to the gaping, hungry jaw below.

Time had slowed down for Rin, watching her beloved twin fall over the cliff, with the spear buried in his shoulder in slow motion. It seemed like hours, Len's slow, uncoordinated movement, his eyes shut and face cringed in pain, before his graceful descent to the unforgiving water below. To her absolute horror, she was frozen, her body no longer obeying the higher commands of her primary motor cortex.

She could hear muffled screams in the background, though she didn't know who it belong to. Hers? Or his? She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care.

Time seemed to resume back to its normal speed, and Rin suddenly, as if freed from a body bind, leapt to the tip of the cliff to look for her brother, any sign of silver among the dark water below.

Nothing.

"No, no this can't be happening..." Rin stammered, disbelief etched on her pale face. "No, no no NO! LEN! LEEEN!" She cried out hysterically as her brother's death finally hit her, drowning her in deepest pits of misery and despair. Her beloved twin, her other half, whom she loved more than life itself, was gone. Gone. Gone gone gone.

She continued to cry out for him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't dead, still alive in the river he fell into, and her desperate pleas would reach his ear, and he would come back to her. Like he always did for the past ten years, ever since their birth.

Her mind didn't register the fact that she was pulled back by the mob who caught up to her. She didn't notice them tying her up, dragging her back to wherever they were heading to. Only the fact that she lost her twin continued to resonate in her mind, repeatedly taunting her of what she lost.

Tears flowing down her golden amber orbs, she cried out, "LEN!"

* * *

"Finally, we've got one!"

"Damn, pity we lost the other one – took an easy way out, that one did."

"These... _filths _will get what they deserve. Hope they rot in hell."

The villagers dragged Rin, bound, back to the village, where they tossed her hard to the ground. They then began to pile woods around her, and Rin didn't have to think to know what they were going to do to her. But then again, with her Len dead, what reason did she have to continue living? With that thought in mind, she calmed, and allowed a smallest of smile adorn her pretty face. She was going to meet Len. They would finally unite together, forever, away from those who would hurt and kill them.

_Hold on, Len. I'm coming. Len, Len, I miss you already. I love you so much. _Rin thought before the void of darkness welcomed her. She was going to meet Len. For that alone she was happy.

* * *

The villagers – the ones who survived anyway – gathered around the unmoving form of 'demon girl', their eyes gleaming with madness, their mouths pulled into crazed twisted grins. They couldn't help it, after all, these demons killed their families and friends, why should they feel sympathy towards them? Demons deserved no kindness, no sympathy, no love. They were abominations, and abominations needed to be cleansed. And what better way than to burn them, burn every last traces till not even a trace of ashes were left?

Slowly, a man stepped forward, his torch lit, and lowered it to the makeshift pyre. At least, he would've, if not for the fact that his arms were suddenly cut off, followed by his head.

The villagers stared at the headless, armless corpse, pools of red expanding underneath the body. They were frozen, unable to move, with a single thought in their heads – _just what the FUCK happened?_

They were brought out of their musings as two more fell, one bisected perfectly down the middle, while the other had multiple wicked-looking shurikens buried deeply into the unfortunate man's back.

Chaos reigned among the remaining crowd, scattering in different directions in fear. Not that it was unwarranted. They couldn't see their assailant, even in broad daylight. What could a handful of villagers do against opponents they couldn't even _see?!_

The phrase, 'history repeating itself' was not an exaggeration, as the massacre that took place no less than half a day ago, was repeated, albeit with smaller crowd. Nevertheless, the effect was the same.

A short, plump woman with a face only a mother could love, snarled at the unmoving form of Rin, believing this as the work of 'demon whore', and decided to end it by grasping her dagger and bringing down on the girl's petite frame, intent on ending her life then and there.

Or would've rather, as even before the woman could raise her daggered arm, a blur of silver glinting in the daylight streaked towards her throat, burying itself deep in her flesh, crushing and cutting off her air passageways. With a gurgle, she collapsed, clutching her throat as her crimson life fluid seeped out though the newly created fleshy crevice.

Then there was silence.

* * *

There was a small noise of dissipating sound, before a figure materialised out of thin air. The 'figure' in question was a young man of medium height, lean but muscular build, garbed in tight black hakama pants and sleeveless vest, with a pair of metal shoulder plates attached on his shoulder. Lower portion of his face was covered by a loose but comfortable dark red scarf, revealing his narrow, hawk-like face. His shoulder-length black hair was messy, as if he never touched a comb in his life. His right eye was a surprising shade of deep blue, while his left eye was covered by his thick black locks.

The young man strode towards the impaled corpse of the woman, and casually pulled his sword out, ignoring the sound of _squealch _as more blood seeped from the wound. Swiping blood from his retrieved weapon, he sheathed it in on his back, revealing another identical sword strapped in X formation. Upon closer inspection, one would note how the sword, unlike traditional Japanese katana, did not have the curved blade, rather it was straight, one edge sharpened while the other remained blunt. They were ninjato, forged in similar fashion to katana favoured by samurais. While shorter by good couple inches, they were undoubtedly lighter, not to mention deadly in close combat.

Of course, throwing swords as projectiles were rather... unorthodox method of combat, but he couldn't deny it worked, and frankly, as long as it did, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Speaking of which, his gaze focused on the limp form of a silver-haired girl lying on the ground, bound in ropes. Sighing, the young man drew a dagger from his belt, and cut her bonds. He was told that there were two of them, a boy and a girl, but if only the girl was here, then...

With another sigh, he muttered a curse, before he picked up the girl, and carried her to a clearing where a stag, with saddles on its back, was grazing at the grass, before it looked up, its gaze meeting its rider and a smaller, feminine companion he carried on his back. Softly patting its neck, the rider fluidly mounted on its back, making sure that the petite girl was strapped in, and with that, rode ahead, into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand there goes another chapter, hope you liked it! **

**I think I tortured the twins just a _little _too much, what do you think?**

**The character mentioned near the end is my OC, along with Mizuki Hatsune who made his appearance last chapter. Their role in the storyline will be explored as the story progresses. **

**Again, thanks for reading, and feel free to review or leave a constructive criticism, either is appreciated (though reviews are much better :) )**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Tears

**Chapter Five – Tears**

**Here's the fifth chapter for _Bloodlust._ Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki Hatsune, 15th Lord and leader of the noble and ancient clan of Hatsune, was not a morning person. Ever since the tender age of ten, he hated mornings with a fiery passion, refusing to leave the warm, comfy haven of his soft futon until it was well past noon. Even as he took over the leadership of his clan, his distaste for mornings remained unchanged. Add that with a hangover that threatened to split his skull open, suffice to say, he was _not _having a morning of his life.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he let out a yawn and clumsily got up, taking care not to step over the clustered, emptied bottles of sake he drained the night before (or was it early morning? Alcohol really _did _screw up with his sense of time), covering his sleeping companion with his blanket...

Wait, what?

His metaphorical gears in his mind came to a screeching _halt _as he backtracked and looked at the small lump lying not too far from his futon. It was a small girl, seemingly younger than his own daughter, with unusual shades of silver locks and golden amber eyes. Said girl was curled in a fetal position, her arms hugging her knees, her slow, quiet rhythmic breaths indicating she was asleep.

Still suffering from alcohol-induced hangover and throbbing headache, it took the befuddled lord to get his bearings and start gathering his thoughts, before he let out a long, tired groan as memories of the event several hours prior surfaced into his mind.

* * *

**_Several hours ago_**

_Mizuki let out a yawn, deciding to finish the ancient tome at some time later. So far it had been an interesting read, if not morbid. Whoever recorded this must've been a scribe of sort, as such skills and styles in writing were rather uncommon among commoners._

_He concealed the tome inside a secret panel he installed during the castle's construction, to hide things away from unwanted eyes – that would lead to too many unwanted questions, questions he wouldn't want to answer._

_He was only a step away from leaving his study when he heard a faint clinking sound of a metal against metal._

_Acting in reflex he drew a concealed wakizashi from his yukata robes, slowly walking to the open window where the sound came from. He wasn't unfamiliar with the sound – as a lord and a clan leader, he had his share of attempted assassinations for his life in his time, despite the low profile the city kept. As such, he was on alert, his sword raised, his body tensed and poised for action._

_After what felt like hours, he saw a glistening blur of silver sailing through the opening and landed at a spot inches from his feet, with a small thunk as steel met wood. Mizuki was inches away from letting a loud cry, alerting the castle of the possible intruder, before dealing with the assailant himself, had he not stopped to observe the kunai buried on the ground, or rather, a kanji character inscribed on the steel blade._

_It read, 'Mirror'._

_Mizuki's tense form visibly relaxed, his contracted muscles loosening, his quick heartbeat stabilising to slower, more lax rhythm. Feeling rush of adrenaline flushing out of his body, he calmly called out, "Takeru?"_

_At the mention of the name, a hooded figure seemingly glided into his room with a display of grace far beyond of what was humanly possible. The hooded figure lightly stepped on the tatami mat floor, and cast off the hooded cloak, revealing a young male garbed in loose black hakama pants with tight black sleeveless vest, giving off hints of his lean, muscular frame. Two metal shoulder plates were strapped on his shoulder, glinting off with moonlight that permeated through the open window. He also had a dark-red scarf wrapped around his neck, covering lower portion of his face, leaving his upper portion of his face exposed._

_What was rather unusual was his right eye, which almost seemed to glow with strange blue light. Mizuki couldn't see his left eye, which he knew was covered by his long, thick fringes._

_Mizuki knew that the young man who stood in front of him was… highly unusual, to put it lightly. There was this… aura about him that just set off survival instincts. He had that air of enigma and danger around him, something Mizuki couldn't really point out, but whatever he felt, something told him that the young man before him was not at all what eyes perceived. After all, how could a human appear the same even after several decades? Mizuki barely recalled the first time when he saw Takeru, when he was fast asleep in his grandfather's lap, only catching briefest of glimpse as he saw a strange figure vanishing through an open window._

_Even now, 20 years later, Takeru still appeared the same, the same pale, hawk-like face, his unusual eyes, not a wrinkle, nothing that indicated time's grasp on the young man before him._

_It was as if he was frozen in time, never moving forward, never returning back. Frozen and trapped forever, truly a blessed and cursed life._

_Mizuki couldn't help but pity him – he knew Takeru, despite his quiet demeanour, was a good person in heart. Although he wasn't there all the time, the occasional times when he did visit the two exchanged stories, drank sake together, sparred together, even went on short trips together. The two were, without a doubt, good friends, and it pained the teal-haired man to see such a good person condemned to such harsh life._

_He was drawn out of his musing when Takeru sat across him and fished out a dozen or so bottles of sake from his satchel. Mizuki raised an eyebrow in disbelief; was he carrying all those bottles around? And he scaled a wall while carrying those?_

_Pouring copious amount into two glasses, he offered one to Mizuki, who took it and downed it in a single shot. Then, Takeru spoke, "I've got a favour to ask you, friend."_

_"Hmm? What would that be?" Mizuki asked quietly. This was a first, in all the time he knew, Takeru rarely asked for anything, despite his status as clan heir. Wealth and status didn't matter to Takeru, hence the lack of formality between the two of them. Not that Mizuki minded – he just didn't do formality, having to deal with it enough on daily basis for clan business. Being addressed as just a 'friend' was like a breath of fresh air._

_Takeru didn't answer, instead grabbed what appeared to be some odd-looking lump covered by a thin quilt, and carefully placed it in front of him. He then proceeded to lift off the quilt, revealing what appeared to be a small child, curled up like a ball, fast asleep._

_Whatever the teal-haired lord had in his mind, this one certainly wasn't it. Really? A child? He was almost afraid to ask, "Is this one yours?"_

_Takeru almost choked on his drink, feeling his throat burning from inappropriate swallowing. Taking a moment to clear his air passageways, he breathed out, "Of course not!" Thumping his chest, he continued, "There were supposed to be two. Fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. She's older by few minutes, according to the sources anyway."_

_Mizuki looked closer at the sleeping form of the child, a young girl, clad in old, dirty and crumpled rags which were full of tears and holes, exposing equally dirty, sickly pale skin underneath. His eyes widened in surprise, the girl looked like she's been through hell and back. Several times. The poor girl looked so weak and ever so fragile, as if even a smallest of pressure could break her into pieces._

_What also caught his attention was the girl's unusual shade of silver-white hair, its lustre barely visible under layers of dirt and brown flakes which oddly looked like dried blood. The Hatsune clan were known for their forest-green and teal hair and eyes, so they were no strangers to unique hair pigments and eye shades. But even he could not help but be surprised at her eyes, her gold-amber eyes which fluttered open slightly before closing again, lulled into deep sleep._

_"Takeru, could she be…?"_

_"Yes, without a doubt, she is of Kagamine descent. She has the clan's characteristic hair and eye colours, and if memory serves correctly, their… unique abilities." Takeru replied calmly, pouring refills in his glass._

_"Takeru, I want you to tell me what happened. All of it, from the beginning. Don't leave anything out, I want the complete truth."_

* * *

**Present**

_Never a dull moment, huh? Damn it all… _With a weary sigh, the clan leader looked at the girl, who was still asleep, with what seemed like dry tear marks on her face. He pitied the girl, having to lose someone close was sure to leave a scar that never faded. Especially at such a young age, too. He knew the girl sleeping before him had a painful life, neglected, rejected and hated for something that neither she nor her twin brother had any control over. He could only imagine what tortures she and her brother have gone through, and the thought only made him angrier and sadder at the unfairness of it all. At least the villagers got what they deserved – he was initially horrified to hear the slaughter of villagers at the hands of a ten-year old boy, but after learning how they treated the twins, Mizuki couldn't bring himself to pity the villagers. He was saddened at learning how the boy fell down the cliff, his premature death being the most likely case.

Takeru didn't know where the clan disappeared, or why, but he knew the twins' existence and their clan descent. He set off to find them, only to finally stumble upon a rumour by accident nearly a decade later, a rumour concerning two 'demon filths' plaguing a Tohan village down south, not too distant from the Tohan capital, Inuyama.

Takeru told him how he made for the destination like a man possessed; he didn't stop, pushing himself to his limits to make his way to the village, fearing for the twins' lives, and desperately hoping to reach them in time.

Apparently, he was quick enough to witness the boy plunging to his death over a damn cliff, his sister completely broken and hysterically crying as if the world around her was crumbling, which, in her perspective, was the case. He was able to save her, while dealing with the mobs in an _appropriate _manner. Suffice to say, Mizuki thought they got what they deserved, and more.

Mizuki recalled his friend's restrained voice as he described the events in detail, his rigid posture, his emotionless, blank stare, clear tell-tale signs of his friend's attempt at keeping his anger in check.

This rather confused him, just what did the twins and Takeru had in relation? Why did he care so much for two kids who possibly never knew his existence, let alone met? Why was Takeru searching for the twins? His curiosity only deepened as his questions were answered with a simple, "It's a secret, one that I'll reveal should time come. Till then, its best left unanswered."

The girl's clan lineage was another thing to consider. It was now obvious that the girl was a member of the Kagamine clan, her unique silver-white hair and golden amber eyes were a dead giveaway. Which raised another question in itself, how could it that a clan believed to be extinct for over a century after their abrupt disappearance from the world suddenly appear now? Why were there only two of them, left in a village without any guardians? Why did the villagers of said village hated the twins, enough to try and torture them almost on daily basis? What happened to the villagers? Did the boy really killed all those people? Just how exactly? Who exactly were they? Who was she?

Mizuki sighed, seemed like that's all he was doing nowadays. So many questions, so little answers. Takeru described the event, from his perspective, in detail. Despite this, Mizuki was sure that he wasn't told everything, there was something his friend has deliberately kept him from, whatever it was. Could it have been related to his mysterious identity? Something told him that Takeru and the twins had a connection of some sort, though what it was, he didn't know.

_Ah, screw this. I'll think more on this later, right now I could do with some breakfast. _With a bowl of steaming hot rice in his mind, he walked to the dining hall in unsteady gait, alcohol was still affecting him, by the looks of it. He was almost there when he suddenly realised, just what would he tell his family and the clan about the girl?

_Oh fuck._

* * *

"Aww, she's so cute!" With a squeal, a twelve-year old teal-haired girl rushed to the sleeping form of the silver-haired girl, and hugged her tight.

Mizuki sweatdropped at the sight, he forgot how touchy-feely his daughter was. Then again, she always wanted a younger sibling, so it wasn't really unexpected.

His wife, Lady Izumi Hatsune, listened patiently as he told her about the girl, her life, or lack thereof, as she was growing up, her possible clan descent, and her losses. The tale went on, causing Izumi to tear up, crying in sadness over how much the girl, younger than her daughter even, had to go through in her life, only to meet such a tragic turn of events. She was also seeing red as Mizuki recounted what he heard from Takeru, the rumours, the probability of abuse and violence from the villagers, what Takeru saw as they brutually assaulted the twins, blatantly killing one while trying to burn the other alive. Izumi couldn't help but feel white-hot anger, how could any decent human being ever treat another with such malice and cruelty, to a pair of children no doubt?

"Was it because they were twins, or because they knew who the kids were?"

"I think it was a bit of both. Takeru seemed like he didn't know either, not that anyone will, with them all feeding the crows. Takeru said that the village the twins were in was believed to be one of the worst, the people within having not a shred of compassion or kindness. That, and records say that the Tohans and the Kagamines were enemies since the beginning. It is possible that they recognised the kids, and started to make their lives hell." Mizuki replied, his eyes closed.

"Why didn't they leave, then? Why did they stay in that… _hell?_" Izumi asked, wiping tears from her eyes with her kimono sleeves.

"I don't know, only the twins – the girl – know the answer to that. I just hope we knew, we could've done something, anything." Mizuki said with a hint of remorse.

"Poor them… so young, and such a harsh life they had to live… now one of them died so early, without even knowing love or affection…" Izumi struggled, fresh tears brimming in her eyes again. The poor boy – at tender age of ten, he suffered such hardships, his life was basically a hell. If that wasn't bad enough, fate was cruel enough to tear the twins apart, possibly killing one and most probably scarring another for life, even before they could have a chance at happiness.

At this point, both the lord and the lady were openly crying, not bothering to hide their sorrow as they cried for the twins, and for their cruel fates. That day both couples found solace in each other's embrace, drawing comfort from their respective partners, both silently vowing to help in any way they could.

* * *

_Rin was running. Running in total darkness, tears running down her face, her throat coarse after screaming for her brother's name._

_"LEN!" Her desperate pleas echoed throughout the darkness, her tone indicating her urgency and desperation._

_Hope surged in Rin as she heard her brother's voice shouting her name, "RIN! I'm here! Where are you!"_

_"LEN! Over here!" Rin shouted back, and with renewed vigor, ran at full pelt towards where the voice came from. For some strange reason, no matter how fast she ran, no matter how loud she called out, Len's voice seemed to get further and further away, before they ceased altogether._

"LEN! LEEEN!" Rin cried, as she sat upright, her face glistening wet with sweat and tears. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought she could hear the rapid heartbeat echoing around the room she was in. It was then she realised she was lying on a warm, comfortable futon, not in some kind of a ditch, or in a coffin nailed shut.

The room she was in wasn't big, but neither was it small. It had clean, dark wooden panel walls, with smooth, flat wooden floor, and she could almost catch scents of fresh pine wood.

She also took notice that her dirty, torn rags she wore as clothes were replaced with a silky, comfortable robes, her slim body wrapped in bandages. All in all, where was she?

"Thank god, you're awake." A warm, soft voice called out as the screen door slid open, revealing a long, green-haired woman with a pair of warm green eyes. She was dressed in a simple white kimono with green leaf images stitched in. She was holding a tray with a small steaming bowl of porridge and a small jug of water, which she placed it beside Rin.

Kneeling beside the girl, Izumi tried to reach out her hand and place it on the girl's forehead to measure her body temperature, but the girl flinched, slowly shuffling back from the woman, her adorable gold-amber eyes wide open in fear.

Rin scrunched her eyes shut, hugging her knees, and braced for the usual beating she and her brother got from the villagers. Instead, she was startled when a soft, warm hand lightly patted her head, causing her to look up. Rin couldn't see the usual hatred and disgust in the woman's green eyes as she did in the villagers, rather, she saw her eyes filled with kindness, sympathy, and strangely enough, affection.

The green-haired woman then gently pulled Rin towards her, and lightly hugged her, her hands rubbing on her back in a soothing manner, like how a mother would comfort her child.

The sudden display of affection was more than enough to unleash a dam of emotions suppressed in her mind, and for the first time, she wondered whether this was what mother's love felt like. Rin couldn't stop crying, the motherly affection she always wanted yet never had bursting forth without restraint. She bawled her eyes out, tears flowing like water out of a dam. The woman merely held her tighter, gently rocking back and forth, slowly rubbing Rin's hair as she cried and cried.

After a while, her crying was reduced to occasional sniffles, but she refused to move away from the woman, too content with the situation. She and Len never had any parental figures, no one would ever treated them so nicely before. They were starved of any kinds of affection, and years spent watching familial love with envy, she was finally granted with a moment of motherly affection, and she was going to make the most out of the situation.

It was then that the memory of her brother plunging down the cliff hundred feet below resurfaced. Her brother's death. Her other half was gone.

Rin couldn't help it – the raw pain of loss of someone she loved more than life was too much for her fragile state, and started crying again. She knew Len also desperately yearned for parents' love. He was always there for her, protecting more often than not, narrowly cheating death on several occasions. Now death finally reached him and swallowed him whole, at mere age of ten, without him even getting to know what a mother's loving touches felt like, without feeling a father's pride in his children. No, fate was cruel enough to dangle what her brother yearned for in front of him like a carrot, and proceeded to make him fall to his death.

Len, her twin, her other half, would never be seen again, leaving this world with nothing but painful, traumatic memories. Life was so unfair, just what did they do to deserve this?

Rin cried and cried, crying out her pain, her anger at the unfairness of it all, crying for her, for Len. She cried herself to sleep, the green-haired woman's affectionate touches soothing her and painfully reminding her of what she lost, and never will gain.

**A/N: Another long chapter done! **

**Personally, I think I need some more work on characters' emotions, it feels like its lacking something, so they don't feel as realistic as I wanted them to be. What do you think?**

**The terms 'Tohan' and 'Inuyama' were from a novel 'Across the Nightingale Floor' by Lian Hearn, a great novel in my opinion. **

**As usual, read and review plz! If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. **

**Ja ne!**


	6. Thirst

**Chapter Six – Thirst**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm really busy with studying now, what with all the exams and finals just around the corner. Anyways, here's chapter six of _Bloodlust_. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ayami River; the largest and the longest river that spanned across the landscapes of the land of rising sun. It's sheer size and length never failed to impress, it's presence commanding mixture of awe, respect, and even small hints of fear. The river was treated as a sacred landscape, and occasional shrines and temples erected near the river sites to allow people to pay homage and offer prayers during harvest seasons, as well as to placate the river's anger during floods.

There is an old tale of tragedy, one that spoke of two young lovers under the moonlight. The two lovers were from two clans involved in century-long blood feud. Their judgements clouded and warped by their hatred towards each other, once the couple's relationship was brought into the light, their respective clans forbade their relationship. Despite this, the two couples often met in secret, their love and passion for one another blooming with each passing day, their secret affection blessed under moonlight.

They reached a point where they no longer wished to continue their relationship in secrecy, tired of their nightly escapades. Months of planning later saw the lovers successfully escaping their clan's clutches, and fled into the night, towards their long-awaited future.

At least, that's how it should've been, had it not, for some unfortunate circumstances, their escapes and betrayals were notified to the angered clansmen, who immediately gave chase after the lovers. Days of endless pursuit across the mountains and plains later, the two lovers found themselves facing their back on a cliff, a wide, deep murky river awaiting below.

It was an irony, two clans with long bloody history of hatred and violence pointing their blades and hurling insults not at each other, but to the two runaways who dared to betray their clan, their blood family, for a partner of enemy clan.

It was at this point a stray arrow from the mass hit the girl, hurtling her over the rocky edge and plummeting down to her watery death hundred feet below.

Her lover, momentarily paralysed with shock, did not hesitate in jumping after his beloved, tearfully proclaiming his love to her and praying for their eternal reunion in the afterlife as he too, plunged down into the river that claimed her.

Fate however, was a cruel mistress, for the young man not only cheated death by surviving the fall, the body of his lover was nowhere to be seen, small transient trail of crimson and torn fabric of her kimono the only thing that was ever found.

To this day, no one knows for certain of the events that proceeded after. Some believed the young man went mad with grief, wandering deep into where no man tread and never emerged. Some thought the distraught lover drowned himself, joining his soul mate and becoming one with the water itself, while some believed that he spent his remaining years of his life on the river, desperately searching for his beloved, Ayami.

Rumours say that it was he who named the river after his beloved, believing her soul and essence became one with the river, a deity of the river. A talented poet later named the river, 'The River of Tears', as the murky brown water of the river became crystal clear after the tragic event, almost as if the tears of the lovers purified the river. Other rumours say how the river floods reflecting the lovers' anger and resentment towards their clan for their separation, while some believe that lovers who bathe in its water together shall forever be blessed by the river, their love forever pure and unchanging, much like its water.

The river, with its clean pure water, was an important source of water for daily needs by the locals. It wasn't a strange sight to see crowds of people with buckets and fishing rods, some people even jumping in to the cool water for a nice relaxing swim if the summer heat proved too much for the locals.

Isao Mazume was one of these locals, a humble working-class citizen who resided in a small cottage not far from the river, secluded in a small forest not far from the main town. He lived in solitude, rarely interacting with townsfolk and preferring to keep it to himself. Because of that, no one would discover the hermit's death until much later.

* * *

The morning started off like any other; people generally rubbing sleep out of their eyes, all the while grumbling about how they hated the morning, especially during cold season. Autumn was nearing, with the tree leaves taking on a nice, attractive red hue, complemented with slightly cooler air and occasional bursts of autumn rain making extra layers of clothing and umbrellas rather essential for any extended time spent outdoors.

Isao was one of the few who woke up early, long before flurry of activity from the general town population as they awoke from their sleep. He didn't like crowds; the noise level was far too much for him to handle at any one time. Rather, he preferred the silence, the sound of the water flowing, rustling of tree leaves in a gentle morning breeze, the fresh morning air, the dew drops glinting in the first ray of sunlight as morning approached. He always liked the sensation, as if his senses were interlinked with the nature, becoming one with the wildlife that surrounded him. It was a relaxing sensation, and it was well worth the effort of waking up early.

His walk to the river was a fairly quiet one, his quiet humming and sound of rustling wet grass the only sound in the air until it was joined by gradually increasing sound of water flowing. As soon as he reached the river, he took off his footwear, and gently walked into the water, until the water level reached his ankle.

The recluse sighed in content, enjoying the sensation of cool water flowing past around his ankles. He relaxed, taking his time in enjoying the moment. He wasn't in any hurry – he had plenty of time to take his fill of water and head back to his secluded hut before the general town populace swamped over the area, and that was before the first ray of morning light came up. Knowing how beautiful the river looked, glistening like gemstones in morning light, he decided to stay a little longer. He wouldn't want to miss out such a breath-taking scene.

That simple, harmless decision would forever seal his fate.

Isao was brought out of his relaxed trance when he saw something, or someone, floating in the water half-submerged, face-down on the water and unmoving. Without hesitation he jumped into the river and pulled the body to the riverbed, taking deep breaths and shivering as his soaked frame was exposed to cool morning air. Isao slowly flipped over the body so that he could see the person's face, and his face visibly paled in disbelief as he saw it was a young boy, not much younger than the local hooligans gallivanting about in the town neighbourhoods.

The boy lying before him had premature white-silver hair, drenched and plastered on his pale narrow face. His eyes were closed, as if he was asleep, had it not for the fact that his skin was icy cold and pale, he looked closer to death than any state of unconsciousness. The fact that he was floating about in the cold water for god-knows-how-long didn't help either.

Isao also noted how thin the boy looked, with hardly any fat on his body, merely thin layer of skin over protruding bones. The torn rags – for whatever the boy wore couldn't possibly be considered as any article of decent clothing – did little to hide all the cuts, lacerations and discolouration of bruises scattered around him like paint. With angry red swelts, black jagged lines with blood oozing out, along with bursts of ugly yellow and blue on his body, he looked more like a palette.

A sharp rock which suspiciously looked like a crude makeshift spearhead lodged deep into the white-haired boy's shoulder with crimson fluid seeping out the jagged black orifice didn't fail to escape his notice, either.

Isao just barely managed to keep his stomach in check, restraining the urge to vomit right then and there. He looked at the battered form with disbelief and pity in his eyes, the kid looked like he's been through hell – repeatedly. Just what, or who, could be so cruel so as to mutilate a fellow human, a child nonetheless! How could someone, or some people, be so cruel and violent, so inhuman? To a child nonetheless!

Taking deep breaths, with trembling fingers, Isao carefully checked for pulses, just to clarify whether the boy was still among the living, not that he expected anything, the boy resembled a corpse more than any living person with a beating heart. Because of this, he wasn't surprised when he couldn't detect any rhythmic pulsatile beating of blood flow in the boy's arteries. He did, however, pity the boy whatever ordeals he went through, the result of his story coming to an early, tragic end. He was so young, with much to look forward to in the future, had he lived. Not that it mattered anymore.

Sighing Isao contemplated on the next course of action – what would he do with the body? He could take the body with him, and bury it somewhere in the wild, since the least he could do was at least give the kid a decent burial. But at the same time, if he was seen carrying a body around, that would lead to potential disaster, more so if the kid happened to be from the town. That, and if his body was to be discovered accidentally, accusation would soon start flying towards his direction, as the only person who lived away from the town, from the general populace.

After much thinking, the recluse decided to simply leave the body to the hands of the river, letting the child to flow with the current. 'Burial by water, at least he no longer has to go through whatever he's been through. Poor thing, may you find everlasting peace in the realm beyond.' Thought the recluse, slowly walking back to the river, the shattered, mutilated unmoving child in his arms.

He was shocked though, as the boy in his arms suddenly started twitching, before it escalated into full-scale thrashing which prompted Isao to drop the body into the water with a loud _splash_. The silver-haired boy still thrashed about wildly in the water, splashing water everywhere. Then, he stood upright, and let out a feral cry, opening his eyes as he did so.

Isao was frozen with fear, its tendrils gripping him tight and locking him in place, leaving his eyes forcefully glued to the boy, no, a _demon _before him, unable to tear his gaze from those harsh, golden-amber eyes, the narrow slits of irises, tinted with dark crimson hue. Eyes that seemed to burn with malice, cruelty, and overwhelming _thirst. _His lips were curled as he growled, exposing white, sharp fangs that protruded out of his jaw.

Of all his life, the recluse never experienced anything like this, but even he could not miss the atmosphere thick with impossible amount of murderous rage and deathly aura that just seemed to radiate from the 'boy' in front of him. What should've been a youth's face adorned with naivety and innocence was replaced with an ancient look of hatred and bloodlust, something that was just so… _off. _

All in all, the human child before him suddenly became something inhuman, something far more terrible and real than mythical ogres and oni, something that seemed to exude every negative vibe known to man, the embodiment of evil, no, of _hell _itself.

Isao was drowning, suffocating under the thick negative aura like poison cloud. He wanted to scream, scream out for help, out of fear, hell, just scream out with every fibre of his being. Isao died with not a sound but a mere whimper, the ghost of his screams etched on his open mouth as the head was detached from the body, with a trail of crimson droplets following the severed head in a graceful arc before it landed on the wet grass patch with barely an audible _thump, _an expression of pure horror and fear carved on his face. The remaining vessel merely toppled over on its side, before the demon-boy lunged at it and greedily feasted on the mortal's remains, his sharp claws ripping the body apart with relative ease, his fangs and teeth tearing through flesh, quenching his ravenous thirst with crimson life fluid that spilled out without restraints. As he did so, the numerous wounds and damages on his body slowly faded away, torn flesh and muscles repairing themselves and closing themselves up, discolouring of bruises slowly fading away until his pale alabaster skin, unblemished, was left, with but faint traces of scars.

Soon he stood up, wiping trails of blood from his lips with the back of his hands. Outstretching his palm, he summoned a handful of black-red fire, which he threw on to the carcass and incinerated it, the black flame devouring the remains until only a speck of ash remained. His mind, somewhat clear after his thirst was quenched, started to catch up to the events that transpired. Unbeknownst to him, his blood-red eyes resumed back to their usual gold-amber shade, the pupils no longer slit and dilated back to original size. His claws were gone, so did his fangs and teeth. The suffocating negative aura dissipated, look of hatred and bloodlust replaced with looks of horror as guilt of his killing caught up to his human conscience.

**"What's the matter, boy? This isn't anything new. You've killed before, you have tasted their foul blood, drenched the earth red, and relished in their fear. Why are you acting like this now?" **A voice said from his mind.

"Wha.. what th…? Who? Who's there? Who are you?" the boy asked aloud in panic, looking around him frantically as if trying to find the source of the voice.

**"I speak from your mind, for I am you, and you are me. We are same, yet we are different. You have awakened me, awakened a part of yourself, a blood legacy, inherited from your forefathers and ancestors, which was lying in dormant inside you… until you forced it to awaken, changing you into what you are now… a demon."** The voice replied.

"What's happening to me? What happened? A demon? What's going on? Who, what am I? What have I become…?" the boy asked, his hands buried in his hands, struggling to keep his emotions from overwhelming him.

**"All will be revealed in time, and soon, you will learn. You will learn who you truly are. I will show you the way, as I have done with your ancestors through generations past. For now, leave this place. Our paths do not lie here. After all, there is someone we must find, someone very important. You know whom I speak of, do you not?"**

"Rin…"

**"She is your other half, the one whose destiny is intertwined with yours. Go, and find her. Find your destiny, Len Kagamine."** The voice commanded.

"Who are you?" Len persisted.

**"So many questions for one so young… I won't tell you everything now, child. However, you may call me… _Ayazaki._"**

"Ayazaki…"

**"Enough, we're wasting time here. Now go, before you meet another human. We do not need further complication than what we already had."**

Len, despite his mind caught in whirlwind of emotions, decided to heed the instructions for now. Whoever, whatever the voice was, it was right, his beloved Rin was still out there, and he would be damned if he didn't find her and get her back into his arms. Pushing guilt and confusion to the recess of his mind, with renewed determination he set off, never looking back to the scene of his killing, towards the wilderness, into the shadows, leaving behind pile of ashes scattering about in the wind, a faint trace of death silently washed away by the river.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaannndd this chapter is done! Finally!**

**I've actually written this about a week or so ago, but couldn't really finish it because of all these tests. This semester hasn't been so kind to me, despite studying for _hours _and trying so hard for so long, yet the grades I get aren't at all satisfying... :( **

**Bleh, universities...**

**Aaannyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'll be quite busy for the next month or two, so I won't be able to update until the finals are done. But after it's all over, then most likely I'll be updating like crazy, assuming I come up with few ideas...**

**As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment/review. **

**By the way, go and try out Yume no Neko's _Daughter of Death. _It's a good story, and she hasn't updated for a while, so feel free to spam her with PMs to get that chapter loaded up :)**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Intoxication

**Chapter Seven – Intoxication**

**Argh, it's been a while, hope people haven't forgotten this story... I had finals to study for, so yeah...**

**...anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

_5 years later_

"Miku-nee, wait up!"

Rin called out as she ran after the tealette, who was currently sprinting towards the docks, where mass of ships gathered. Said tealette was almost bouncing with excitement, her green eyes locked on to the horizon, eagerly waiting for something, or rather, someone. When Rin caught up with her pseudo-sister, she huffed and pouted in mock-annoyance. Miku's only response was blowing a raspberry.

"Honestly, I know you're eager to see your lover-slash-future-husband, but this is just overdoing it, don't you think?" Rin asked, crossing her arm.

"I don't like him _that _way!" Miku shouted out in embarrassment, trying in vain to hide her enormous blush that contrasted sharply with her lush green locks.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you don't." Rin smirked at the tealette teasingly.

Miku tried to retort back, but whatever she was trying to say was instead replaced with a loud excited squeal when she saw something growing bigger and bigger across the horizon.

"He's here! He's here!"

Rin sweatdropped as Miku hugged her tight, all the while screaming out in sheer excitement. _Yeah, right, sure she doesn't. _Rin thought. Sighing, she watched as a ship sailed closer and closer to the dock where they were standing, the large blue banner flickering in the wind, the symbol of tidal wave imprinted in white against the royal blue background.

It was the symbol of a clan of the sea, the Shion clan.

* * *

Tea was his favourite beverage.

Of course, there were many types of drinks out there, whether served hot or cold, sweet or sour, bitter or bland. Sake was man's (Mizuki himself included) best friend during full moon and festivals.

But whenever he was able to spare some time for leisure from all his clan duties, nothing made him more relaxed than a glass of warm tea with interesting blends of sweetness and a little tinge of bitterness, while sitting on a porch that overlooked the beautiful garden comprised of flowers of different shades. Once again, he thanked the heavens above that the Hatsune clan specialised in herbal lore, and not necessarily used as means of healing, either.

He felt, rather than heard, the bamboo door slide open, and when a pair of soft warm arms enveloped around him he did not have to turn around to identify who it was. Chuckling, he turned around and returned the hug. "Good to see you, dear wife. I asked the servants to find you for some tea, but it seems their timing leaves much to be desired."

Izumi laughed, but did not break the hug. Instead, she leaned closer, enjoying the calm beating sound of his heart on her ear. "My apologies, it's just, the servants notified me of visitors. I was taking care of the arrangement, and came here to let you know."

"Is that right? Who?" Mizuki asked.

"Umino Shion."

* * *

The Shion clan was renowned for their near-mastery level of skills regarding ship building and sailing. A tale of old spoke of a legendary sailor, with hair and eyes of royal blue, who sailed across the Stormy Seas, a wide stretch of waters full of twisting currents and maelstroms, a feat that no man ever accomplished before. History said he settled down on a large remote island away from the continent, and sired many children. His love of sea and crafty minds for ship-building was a universal trait with those born with blue hair.

Living in an island, surrounded by the ocean, whenever the fishermen sailed back with empty nets, they resorted to piracy, and due to their excellent ship craftsmanship, combined with their gifts of navigating and sailing the seas, they ruled the sea, no ship fast enough to catch them, no navy brave enough to chase them. It was only when the emperor during that time decided to form a negotiation, and after long months of arguments, the former pirates became tradesmen, their home island as the main base of trading centre. The fleets they used for piracy became barges, to carry goods around the continent, and not long after, as means of transport, provided that they were paid, of course.

Even though the days of piracy were long behind them in the past, their history as pirates was not easily forgotten, and preceded their status. Umino Shion was the clan leader, his tall and muscular frame easily intimidating lesser man, dubbed as the Pirate King.

And his son, Kaito Shion, standing nearly as tall as his father, albeit more lean in physique, stood beside him, as the heir of Shion clan, the Prince of Pirates.

* * *

The large marble dining table was filled with various dishes of ravishing meat, vegetables and fruits, while bottles after bottles of sake were passed around, endlessly filling the diners' goblets like water. Several women danced as they gracefully glided across the dance floor, while young soldiers displayed their proficiencies in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, all the while cheered by many spectators who were observing the performance. Jokes and mock-insults were exchanged, boisterous laughing following not long after. All in all, the atmosphere of the feast was carefree and positive, as though all the problems in the world were shunted to a corner.

Rin herself was among them, wide grin on her face, with occasional stagger in her gait being dead giveaway of her alcohol intoxication. Okay, maybe she _did _down a bottle or two, but surely it wouldn't be so bad, right? What's the worst that could happen? She could just simply relax a little longer before she retired to her bed chambers, collapse on her soft cotton futon and snore the night away… as soon as the world stopped spinning, that is…

The heiress of Hatsune clan shook her head as she took in the wobbling and giggling mess of her silver-haired pseudo-sister. Honestly, just whose idea was it to a fifteen-year old girl alcohol? She thought about notifying her parents, but decided against it – it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, that, and her father was just as bad, if not worse, who was currently laughing like a maniac at something the equally-drunk lord of Shion clan said.

Yeah, it was probably for the best that she tended to her sister on her own.

With a sigh, she walked up to the drunk girl, tapping her on the shoulder to gain her temporarily disoriented attention. "Rin, you're drunk."

"No duh, silly," Rin scoffed, before giggling again and hopping up and down. "Wheee!"

"Rin," Miku sighed, she was not going to enjoy this. "Rin, come on, let's get you to bed. It's getting rather late, and I'd rather not explain why you ended up drunk when you're _clearly _underaged to 'tou-san." _That is, if he was sombre enough to notice it_, Miku thought.

"Nyan, nyan, Miku-nee, look at me! I'm a cat! Nyan, nyan!" said Rin as she imitated cat ears with her hands.

Well, time to call in the cavalry. "Kaito, come over here."

"You called?" asked the blue-haired pirate prince.

Fighting urge to blush, she calmly asked, "I need your help to get Rin to her bed. She's drunk, and I can't get her to her room on my own."

"How did she get drunk? Isn't she too young to get drink?"

"Don't ask, I don't know, and frankly, don't really want to know how. Now, let's get her to her room."

Shrugging, Kaito crouched while Miku led Rin on to Kaito's back for piggy-back ride. Rin was rather light, if her petite frame was anything to go by, so Kaito expected that carrying her wouldn't be much of a task.

What he didn't expect was Rin to suddenly barrel into him, the momentum more than enough to push him away while his guard was down. He would've tumbled to the ground face-first, were it not for Miku, who stood in front of him to guide him to Rin's room, and when Kaito fell forward, Miku fell down with him, his large frame easily pushing her along to the ground. This resulted in both on the ground, with Kaito on top of Miku in a rather… _suggestive _position, while their lips were locked.

The Shion clan heir and Hatsune clan heiress were stunned, their eyes wide open in shock and staring at one another, unmoving. They were momentarily frozen, their minds trying hard to catch up to the reality. They still haven't broken from their kiss, Kaito was still lying on top of the tealette, and Rin…

Rin was laughing, _laughing _at their predicaments, rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!"

* * *

"…and that's what happened." Said Miku as she looked down, avoiding making eye contact with her father and Umino Shion, with a light blush on her face.

Kaito wasn't faring any better, suddenly finding the tatami mat they were sitting on with great interest, his red face contrasting with his royal blue hair.

Mizuki and Umino shared a look, before saying, "Very well, then. Since it was an accident, I shall set the matter to rest. Whatever happens between the two of you, I trust you to sort it out on your own."

At this, Miku and Kaito both looked up in confusion, what did they mean by that? Were they implying something between the two of them, or…?

"And as for you, Rin," the girl in question tensed, nervous smile on her face, with beads of sweat running down her face. Mizuki sighed, before proceeding, "I don't know how you got drunk, but I want you to promise me you won't let this happen again, at least, not until you are of age. Until then, refrain yourself from anything like this, understand?"

"Yes, sir…" Rin muttered quietly, letting a small sigh of relief escape. Compared to what she imagined, she got off light with just simple admonishment.

Both clan leaders nodded, before the pirate king said, "That is all. You can all take your leave." At the sign of dismissal, the three youths stood up and walked out the door, sliding the screen door shut behind them. As soon as they were out of the hearing range, the serious expression on the two clan leaders' face melted into that of laughter.

"Hahaha! Did you see their faces?"

"I didn't know little Rin was capable of something that bold! Mizuki, what have you been teaching her?"

"I have nothing to do with it! Although, Izumi might know a thing or two…"

That elicited another round of laughter, which gradually reduced down to occasional chuckles. "They're already grown up, huh?" Mizuki asked, pouring sake on two small glasses.

"It appears so. Seems only yesterday they both met as toddlers. They got along so well even then, I'm not surprised it has grown to something more." Umino replied as he downed the content.

Mizuki only chuckled in response. He knew the implications behind his statement. Not that he minded, the two clans have maintained close ties for nearly centuries, close enough to be considered fellow brethren under different flag. Mizuki and Umino themselves were like brothers, having grown up together as childhood friends. The notion of tying the knot between his daughter and Umino's son was somewhat appealing, as he approved Kaito as his future-in-law to love and protect his daughter. It was beneficial to both clans, since this meant brining the two clans closer together, but most importantly, it would make his daughter happy. He was a clan leader, but like all other parents, he put the wellbeing and happiness of his children first before anything else.

Mizuki was brought out of his musings when Umino asked, "So, about that girl that you brought in…"

His hesitant tone did not go unnoticed to the teal-haired lord, who replied with a rather guarded tone, "What about her?"

Umino raised his hands in gesture of peace, "You know I mean no harm to you and your family, the girl as well. It's just…"

Mizuki sighed, might as well tell him anyway. "You're right, she is, presumably, the last of the Kagamine clan, the accursed clan that disappeared long ago."

"Presumably?"

"Apparently, according to Takeru, they were fraternal twins, a boy, but he fell down a cliff before he got to them, and his body was nowhere to be seen."

"Takeru, huh? Wait, if the legends are true…" Umino stated.

"How much do you know of Kagamine clan, Umino?" Mizuki asked.

"Not much, apart from the usual folklore associated with them. Why?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, before he stood up and walked to the screen door, making sure that there was no one in the vicinity. Satisfied, he closed the door shut, before grabbing hold of the tatami floor he was sitting on, and opened a panel, revealing a small box buried in the space beneath. Within the box was a single battered book, the cover and the pages yellow with age, with much of the ink on the cover gone. Without a word, he slid the book to Umino, who took it and stared at the contents. All he could muster was, "How…?"

"I acquired it on my… trip. It wasn't easy to get it, but still… apparently this is the original, all the copies have been destroyed, whether by them or by the Tohans, I don't know, but I do know that this is the only surviving written records of the Kagamine clan." Mizuki calmly said. "The book, or rather, the scripture, shed some light into the mystery of the Kagamine clan… such as their origins, their beliefs and idiosyncrasies, as well as their unique… genetic features."

"What do you mean, genetic features?" Umino asked.

"He means their curse, the curse that is inherited and passed down the generations, from father to son, mother to daughters, leaders to heirs. The curse that is very much part of them, yet very distinct from their identities." A voice replied, before shadows in the room suddenly moulded into a person, whose face was concealed beneath the black hood and blood-red scarf. Both men knew who it was without having to look at the mystery person's face. It was the same voice, the voice that belonged to a man whose time was frozen, who has been untouched and unaffected by the trials of time, the man who did not succumb to the laws of natural order, whose very life remained a mystery even after decades of correspondence.

"Takeru."

Nodding, Takeru sat down and drew his hood back, revealing the ever-messy shoulder length black hair, his deep blue eye seemingly glowing in the moonlit room, his other eye covered by his hair, as always. With a sigh he leaned back on the wall, his ninjato's making a small _clank _as they hit the wall. He looked out the window, his gaze fixed on the full moon above. For a while nothing was said, the two clan leaders waiting for Takeru to speak, who continued to stare at the moon. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, "I have some news."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a village far down south, another person was enjoying the view, his deep amber eyes fixated on the crimson full moon. His blood-smeared body was in relaxed state, the muscles in his body loosening slightly as he relished the sense of calmness and serenity, in sharp contrast to the scene of carnage that lay before him. The blood-red and black bladed katanas he held in each hand was dripping crimson fluids, making barely audible _splat _as gravity exerted its effect on the droplets.

Grinning, Len sat upon the throne comprised of pile of mutilated corpses, his clothes and sarashi wound around his lean frame dyed crimson with blood. He paid no heed to his state, his mind completely at ease. He sheathed his katanas, and grabbing a fistful of hair, brought up a corpse of young lass who seemed not much younger than him, her face frozen with eyes and mouth wide open with the ghost of screams, the pain of impalement forever carved on her once beautiful face. A crazed smirk filled his face, before he opened with mouth, exposing sharp fangs dripping with saliva and blood, and sunk them to the girl's neck, causing blood to splurt out as they easily tore through the flesh. He didn't mind blood being splashed on his face, rather, it only served to further stimulate his hunger, rather thirst, his unquenchable thirst for blood of the mortal, his prey.

Greedily he drank, blood dripping down her neck, her body, his face, and put the drained corpse down, with a chunk of her neck flesh still in his mouth. Normally he didn't consume human flesh, something like that usually rubbed him the wrong way, but sometimes, at times like this, he would settle for occasional bites.

After all, who _didn't_ enjoy raw, tender meat?

**"You've gotten better, I see."** A voice echoed in Len's mindscape.

Len laughed. "Is that right? How so?"

Ayazaki replied with a laugh of his own. **"It seems you're getting more… _creative _in your killings. Just killing them without giving them time to scream and break down in fear would be too boring, don't you think? After all, we don't just feed off their blood."**

"Of course." Len replied rather casually, while increasing the pressure in his grip, which resulted in violent _snap _and meaty _squealch _as muscle and bone of the neck of the corpse he feasted on not long ago was violently crushed, relieving the no-longer-living-girl her head as her headless corpse toppled over and fell down to the ground below.

Casually tossing the head over his shoulder, he laid on his back, inhaling in the scent of carnage, scent of blood, scent of death. What would've disturbed even the most hardened warriors was what brought great comfort to the silver-haired demon, lulling him to sleep. The last thing he thought of before sleep overtook him was an image of his female counterpart, his beloved twin, Rin Kagamine, and briefly wondered where she was, and hoped that wherever she was, she was somewhere safe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all, my apologies if the chapter was boring. I just finished the finals, and inspiration has been rather scarce as of late, so the quality of the chapter wasn't as satisfying as I had imagined. **

**I tried to write some humour, but looks like that was a fail... damn... :(**

**By the way, I changed the rating to 'T', not sure if I got the rating correct. If I'm wrong, feel free to let me know. **

**Anyone have some catnips? Seems like I need some of those to lure Yume no Neko to get out and start working on her chappies (no pun intended) :D**

**As usual, Rate and Review! It's one thing that gives me motivation to write. Either that, or work harder to improve my writing skills...**


	8. Termination

**- Chapter Eight -**

**- Termination - **

**Hey, it's been a while... the story, I mean...**

**Uhh, a warning for a _bit _of violence and gore, so yeah...**

* * *

Inuyama, capital city of the Tohan clan, located at the heart of the continent, surrounded by mountains that touched the clouds with its peaks. Numbering well over hundreds of thousands, it was the birthplace to the clan with long history of powerful exorcists and priests, specialising in holy arts of exorcism and purifications. For centuries, since the beginning, they used their arts and powers against their most ancient enemies, the demons, unholy creatures from the realm far, far beyond. Despite being mortal, they were more than a match for the seemingly immortal legion, the holy powers like toxins against their black hearts and destructive intents. For generations, the Tohans were hailed as the saviours of mankind, saints, and holy warriors. They were the epitome of everything that was good, protecting the world from bloodthirsty monsters who lusted for endless destruction.

However, after fighting against these monsters for so long, the Tohans themselves became corrupt, their affiliations with the Light wavering, and slowly, but surely, they fell victim to the darkness in their own hearts, becoming the very monsters that they despised and killed. Despite the fact that their ancient customs still prevailed through the trials of time, they were nothing more than relics of the past, rather the powers used as means of gaining respect, and ultimately, power.

Iida Sadamu was one such person, a man of ambition and greed, he embraced his birthrights as the clan heir with both hands, and did not hesitate in shaping his own empire to the way he saw fit. People dared not object whenever he raised the taxes, not when he called them 'tributes to the holy clan'. His bloody campaigns of war and conquests were claimed as 'Holy Crusade', 'cleansing the world of heretics and sinners', and no one complained, not even when their sons and fathers were dragged off into the war, never to return. Those who did raise their voice and expressed their disapproval were deemed as traitors to the empire, claimed to be possessed by the spirits of the wicked, and the only means of purification was death. This, too, the people believed. Not that they had any other choice. With the people living in docile submission, the 'holy' tyrant was able to rule over his fearful subjects with very little problems.

Such 'peace' was brought to an end, however, when a messenger arrived one late night, bearing a blood-soaked roll of parchment, bleeding to death from strange injuries that no one ever saw before.

That was few years ago, and since then countless communities and villages were razed to the ground, its inhabitants mauled and literally torn to shreds. Within that span of time, most of the rural settlements and towns outside the capital region were now nothing more than smouldering ruins, littered with torn, rotten corpses which the sea of carrions feasted on, permeating stench of foul blood and death.

Often the people were caught unaware, as the signal braziers were cold and unlit, the massacre only discovered by travellers and rangers who patrolled the wild, and by then it was already too late. There was no way of knowing when and which village would be targeted, since there were no apparent links or connections between the slaughter fests. Many spent the remaining days of their lives cowering in fear, constantly alert for any sign of the mysterious, unidentified attackers, the last thing they saw was death incarnate, though only those who died would ever disclose such details, and the dead did not speak.

It wasn't until one rare, fortunate moment when a lone survivor from the recent plunder were able to shed some light to the identity of their attackers and their number, or lack therof.

"_I-it was one man, no, a boy… he had a human body, but… he was not a human, a demon… with crimson gaze…"_

Shortly after the survivor drew his last breath, imparting one small but crucial piece of information in his passing to those who needed it. Or in Iida's case, an opportunity.

Like his father, and his forefathers before, he knew that demons were real, despite the fact that they weren't seen for many, many years, so long that they were almost forgotten from the world, buried under layers of time, their existence merely acknowledged as myths and tales.

The demons possessed unnatural strengths, cunning, wicked, and displaying great lust for bloodshed and violence. They were chaos incarnate, and heralded the beginning of age of destruction. They were uncontrollable, wild, bloodthirsty. No man, however strong, could not hope to match against these supernatural beings, and only death awaited for those foolish enough to risk the chance.

But what if they were tame? What if they _could _be controlled, their wills bent to follow their master's commands, without retaliation, without disobedience?

If such thing was possible, then nothing, _nothing _would be impossible. It would be easy to take over the entire continent, no the _whole world _itself! Such possibilities, such potential!

Iida Sadamu suppressed a feral grin; if he could have this little demon under his control, he would have power _beyond_ imagination at his disposal, and anything would be possible. Absolute power would be within his grasp, and the world would bow before him, crowning him as its all-powerful emperor!

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he called for the council meeting. Within few minutes the entire senate of the Tohan clan gathered, and Iida went straight to the point, formality be damned, "I have called for this congress because of disturbances as of late. As you all know and aware, the recent-most reports tell us that a demon has been sighted, and was the one responsible for the death of our people."

He let it sink in, watching the senators gathered conversing in hushed whisper, "From what we've gathered, it seems that this _thing _is indeed, a demon."

"What do you suggest we do, great emperor?"

"This demon is a threat to us all. As it is our birthright duty and obligation, this satanic creature must be terminated on the holy grounds of our soil, Inuyama."

He stood up, and in an authoritative voice commanded, "Send out men to capture it, and bring it to me, alive. The proper exorcism must be carried out, here, to properly cleanse them."

A voice called out, "Your highness, I must object! This demon is too much a threat, and should be killed on sight, not captured! It could escape, and think of how many men would lose their lives in the process! I beg you reconsider!"

Iida eyed the bureaucrat in disdain and annoyance, how dare this insignificant being refuse his direct order? He was the emperor, and his words were the law! "'Reconsider?!' How _dare _you object?! I gave you all a direct order, and you shall obey!"

"Bu-but-"

"Enough!" Iida roared, "Guards! Put this fool in the dungeon, let him never see a light of day until he repents!"

Turning around, he raised his brow, "Any more objections?"

"No, m'lord." The rest of the senate chorused.

"Excellent. Have the necessary troops armed and ready to depart the first thing in the morning," He addressed the senator garbed in priest's robe, "How many priests and priestesses under your command?"

"Roughly a hundred, m'lord."

"Have a third of them accompany the soldiers. Their exorcism skills will be used to make sure that this demon is imprisoned and immobile. Wards, holy waters, take whatever is necessary. But my order stands; the demon is NOT to be killed, brought to me alive, captured. That order should be followed to the letter, am I clear?!"

"Yes, your highness." The priest bowed.

"Good, now leave me be. I have other matters to attend."

The priest bowed once more, and filed out along with the rest of the senate. The throne room was empty save for Iida himself, and a smug smirk flashed across his visage. Now that was done and out of the way, he would need to spread the word to the peasants and commoners within his empire. Of course, he would need to choose his words carefully, and make sure that they hear only what they want to hear. After all, the Tohan clan was still revered due to their 'holy' status, and he was a righteous, honourable emperor working for the good of all. He couldn't let that image falter, now, could he?

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far to the corner of the continent, within the castle walls, three men were deeply immersed in discussion. Mizuki Hatsune and Umino Shion, each leaders of their respective clans, took in the recent tidings of the mainland with horror. Granted, the two clans were more or less isolated from the main body of the continent, the Hatsune's secluded behind the walls of mountains and forest while the Shion's had a whole ocean between them. As such, they were slow in terms of 'update' from events that transpired from the political maelstrom that was the capital empire, which was why Takeru was the one who faithfully continued to report anything and everything of relevance to the two currently gob-smacked men.

"I don't believe it, _one _boy? Alone?"

Takeru sighed, "Yes, as preposterous as it sounds, that's what I heard."

"All those people, the villages, the settlements… how come we didn't hear of this? Something of this scale is bound to spread around, even to the far corners of land!"

"That's because they weren't discovered until much too late. The Tohans themselves weren't aware unless someone accidentally found the carnage, and reported it. The fact that those settlements were in rural areas where people don't usually tread didn't really help much, either."

"And the Tohans, what's Iida up to?"

Takeru rubbed his hand, recalling the conversation he overheard while sneaking into the castle, "He's issued a capture order on this demon kid. He's not forthcoming with his _actual _plans, but knowing him…" he trailed off. Mizuki and Umino picked up immediately. Iida was as ambitious, greedy, and power-hungry as most of his precedents went. Add that with undeserved respect and reverence from his people, anything and everything he wanted was handed to him on a silver platter. He was cunning enough not to show his true side to the people, putting on a front of a righteous saint. That, or the general populace were just too stupid not to notice.

Either way, whatever Iida did was never anything good, the last 'crusade' he led against a peaceful clan and taking their land by conquest was just the tip of the iceberg. The said clan was executed under guise of 'purification', much to the horror of those who knew. Such were the deeds the tyrant was capable of, and yet, his most recent actions were far more intense. The possibility of controlling a demon, a weapon of mass destruction, was just…

"Just _absurd_! I mean, he must be out of his damn mind, does he think it's even possible?!" Mizuki cried out, while Umino nodded in agreement.

"Should anyone take pity on the boy?"

"Don't bother, it's wasted on him. The Tohans could do with some of your sympathy, instead," Takeru stated simply. "Iida is too focused on attaining more power, and blinded by his greed to even think of possible scenario of his so-called grand 'plan' backfiring on him. It's highly probable that instead of getting the boy under his command, all he'll do is anger the snoring beast, and bring down its wrath upon himself and his people. He just condemned himself and his people to hell. They just don't know it, yet."

"You seem so sure that this kid will annihilate the entire clan, what gives?" Umino asked curiously. Mizuki took over, his mind in sync with his childhood friend, "Think about it, the Tohan army numbers well over several hundred-thousands, and that's not counting the local militia, which he could muster whenever he so desires. And let's not forget that there are the priests and exorcists with their holy waters and wards against demons. With all these in mind, do you really think this boy can…?"

Takeru nodded, "The Tohan specialises in demon extermination, that is true. However, it has been nearly a century since the last trails of demons went cold, and their skills have waned, their knowledge dulled and impaired. Their triumph made them overconfident, arrogant, even, to not foresee, and disregard, the possibility of their ancient enemies returning. As such, as the last of the powerful priests and priestesses died, they took their knowledge with them to their graves. Right now the only effective weapons they have against demons are the basin of blessed water, ward seals, and prayers. Tell me, do you truly believe that simple holy water will kill supernatural beings?" Both men looked dubious. "I thought so."

Leaning back, the young man continued, "Demons aren't like humans, flesh wounds that may very well kill a lesser man wouldn't even faze these immortal beings, assuming they can even get injured in the first place to begin with. Bring in all the soldiers Sadamu have, it won't make a single difference."

Takeru took a swig from his flask, ignoring the looks of mutual horror from the two clan leaders, horror at what was said, and what wasn't. They were still a little doubtful, it was one boy, after all, demon or not. How much threat could a juvenile demon be?

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

The Pirate King cleared his throat, "We don't doubt the truth behind your words, it's just that…"

Mizuki sighed, "It just doesn't seem likely. He's not even a full-grown demon, a child! Just how much trouble could he cause?"

"The Tohans underestimate him, and that will be their undoing. Sadamu has made public announcements, claiming that a stray demon has been sighted and reassured that he had it under control," Takeru rolled his eyes, "Fools. Didn't even doubt his ability, just flat out believed everything he said. In the end, they all returned to their homes, singing his praises."

Looking them squarely in the eye, he said, "Don't be like them, and don't underestimate this boy. Something tells me he's dangerous, far more than what we know, hell, even beyond what the boy himself knows…"

"…"

Takeru looked rather worried, and this set the two men on edge. Silence dragged on, until Mizuki braved a question, "By the way, do you, by any chance, know who this boy is?"

Silence. Then with a curt nod, the hooded man replied, "I do, I believe you would identify him as 'Len'".

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Rin's twin brother, whom everyone assumed was dead. He wasn't."

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

The small village of Ribu was just that, a small village, housing less than quarter of a thousand within its walls. It was a small community not far from the Ayami River, a shrine dedicated to the River Spirit erected just on the side of the entrance gate. The townsfolk were easy-going and cordial, even to foreign visitors. Even when Iiyo Sadamu and his infantry of six-hundred footmen turned up unannounced, the villagers did their best to school their expression into that of formal politeness. It wasn't easy, however, seeing how the soldiers treated them like servants, helping themselves to whatever they wanted, food, beds, and when intoxication started kicking in, the women.

"Hehe, ya lookin' fine there, lassy! Come with us, and we'll take _good _care of ya!" A group of soldiers jeered, their sweaty, dirty hands wrapped around their victim, a young woman who looked terrified, and was struggling to free herself. She wasn't strong enough, however, and the sound of ripping clothes preceded her painful screams.

"Get off my daughter, you fuckers!" A short, weedy man jumped at the soldiers, whacking them with a stick, while his wife screamed profanities at the rapists as they ravaged their daughter.

His outraged cries were brought to an abrupt end, when he slumped face-forward to the mud, a spear buried in his chest. The villagers watched with fear as Iiyo Sadamu casually took out his spear from the man's back, taking care to step on the corpse as he did so.

The man's wife, too, met her end when a soldier lopped her head off clean with a rusty axe. The villagers drew back in fear, not wanting to share the unfortunate family's fate. The women slowly moved away, while the men stood in front of their families in what they thought were a discreet manner.

Their gestures did not go unnoticed, though, as the soldiers took in their warlord's silence as sign of approval, and inched closer to their targets, weapons raised. Few men tried to fight them off with spades and shovels, though they too, were cut down. It wasn't long before the village was filled with women running, soldiers chasing and farmers dying.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, a lone boy sat perched on a tall oaken branch, his presence cloaked with the shadow of the vast foliage. Thanks to his position, he was granted a view overlooking the entire village, so everything that happened, he saw.

He suppressed a grin, the fear emanating from those walking blood-bags were filthy, but still plentiful, enough to satiate his bloodlust, at the least. And there were so many, too, though the presence of infantry from the capital was new. Not that it made any difference, anyway.

Len wrinkled his face in disgust at the scene of violation and despoliation before him. Forcing themselves on another one of their kind, relishing in their domination over the weak and the defenceless, leaving them broken and hurt. And yet, despite their monstrous deeds they have the gall to call themselves 'clean' and 'pure'?! Humans were filthy, disgusting creatures, killing each other and spilling their blood without a care, they were the _true _monsters, yet they refused to acknowledge that obvious fact.

This was one of the reason why he felt no remorse for those he had slain; humans were all the same, regardless of age and gender, even the children. Sure, they were very young, but didn't all those soldiers once were children themselves? Murderers, rapists, thieves, traitors – they were all children once, but that didn't change who, _what _they became decades later. Knowing this, why wait until they grew up to be monsters? Better that they die than give them a chance to taint what's left of human virtue any longer.

"**That is true; I've always told you humans were foul beings, capable of tainting this world with their nauseating filths." **A voice growled within the confines of his mind.

'_And you were right.' _He looked down just in time to see a soldier rolling over an unmoving form of a girl, covering her mouth with his hand as he slit her throat. Len's gaze followed the crimson rivulet trickling down her neck, his ears catching the sound of blood dropping with _plop plop _on the muddy earth. Unconsciously he licked his lips, over his elongated fangs.

"**You're not going to help them?" **Ayazaki asked amusedly. He didn't need to, already knowing the answer.

'_No, why should I? No one helped us out when _we _were the ones bleeding on the ground, screaming in pain. No one bothered to care, so why should I? They _liked _seeing us in pain, wanted to see us bleed, wanted us hurt and broken. I'm only doing what they did to me, what they deserve from me. I'm going to enjoy watching them on the ground in pain.'_

Ayazaki chuckled, he taught his young charge well. His host was young, but full of potential, much like his ancestors. Already the boy could tap into his latent powers through the strong connection between the two. His plan was going far smoother than he originally anticipated. It wouldn't be long before he could finally attain a body of his own, and roam this world as his own…

'_Seems like the show's over, now all they need is a curtain call.' _Len thought. He flipped off the perch, deftly landing on a straw roof of a house. This close to the crowd, he could practically feel their blood pulsating in their veins, taunting his thirst.

He let his instinct wash over him, and dove into the vast feast. The first few humans weren't even aware of their predicament, their heads comically dangling from their necks by thin strands of flesh, blood sprouting from their exposed masses of tissue. A loud, blood curdling scream of an impaled woman was what poured the cold water over the frantic mass, slamming them with different kinds of reality, one that involved dancing with death, the sound of ripping and tearing the opening salvo, the scream of mortals dying the melodious nocturne of the orchestra.

Few footmen ran forward, their brittle steel swords and wooden shields raised. Len drew his head back, breathing in deep before exhaling a stream of blood-red and black fire that instantly incinerated the attackers, reducing them into a pile of ash, though not before they screamed in pain, a unique sound, Len noticed, a special sound of pain humans could only manage when they were burning alive.

The same stream of fire moulded themselves to shapes of monstrous creatures, running about in frenzied pace, leaving trails of searing heat in their wake. The fire-creatures encircled the village walls, effectively trapping its denizens inside, with no way out. A man braved a chance, and attempted to leap over the fire, only to fall short and landing on the pyre, his shriek barely audible over the disturbing sizzling of his flesh. Those who were running for the exit quickly changed their direction, running into wherever they could hide from this hell.

Len watched the scene with mild interest; the fiendfyre of pits of hell was devastating, but did their jobs too quickly for his liking. He enjoyed watching them shiver in fear, liked watching them struggle, running and crawling when their legs were torn from them, like insects. With a mental command the fiendfyre monstrosities took their place around the walls, keeping their pray within the cages.

He hissed in annoyance when he felt a small prickle in his arms. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a man garbed in white robes, the Tohan symbol imprinted on the front. In his hands were the source of his small prick; a bottle of shiny liquid. It had a funny smell to it, though Len didn't care enough to find out what it was, simply proceeding to clutch the man's head in his grasp and squeezing, before it exploded in a shower of blood and gore like a ripe melon. His eyeballs inflated like a white, opaque balloon, before they too, popped and spreading white slimy fluid all over the corpse.

"Dammit, to me, men! To me!" A tall, burly warrior clad in steel armour shouted, as soldiers began to flock to him with their shields raised, their weapons pointing towards the demonic being. More men and women garbed in priestly garments also gathered, jars of holy water and paper wards clutched in their hands.

"Charge!" the steel-clad warrior cried, and the men charged with a battle cry. Len, in turn, let out his own howl, a roar that instilled fear deep into the mortal hearts and stopping them dead in their tracks. Their momentum lost, the men inched back, shaking in fear. Len took this moment to leap at the army, his blades materialising in his hands, before the air was thick with screams and duets of red and black steel.

Left, right, left, right. Up, down, up, down. _Bloodblossom_ and _Ayazaki_ danced about in frenzied melee, greedily biting into their preys' beating hearts, pulsing necks, and tense muscles, drinking in their spoils, while most of their profligacy showered on the brown soil beneath, the crimson currency of life wasted, staining the ground red, pooling around the unmoving, hacked corpses.

Len was no stranger to death, seeing how he himself was its messenger, no, its physical manifestation. Countless humans, men, women, the elderly and the young, all met their ends by his hands and whatever demonic power he decided to use for his entertainment. For years he has tasted their blood, feasted on their mortality and basked in their fear. Despite all this, each massacre, each carnage wrought never failed to drive a rush of dark ecstasy, immersing him deep in ocean of unquenchable bloodlust. It was addicting, the sensation of blood in his mouth and hands, their screams of fear and pain like an icing on the cake.

In his euphoric-intoxicated mind, he was unaware of a presence creeping behind him, and he was drenched in their accursed holy water. Unable to hold himself back he howled in pain; it felt like his skin was slowly corroding, his nerves tense and hyper with overflow of pain signals. Pale sheen of misty smoke rose from his drenched skin.

"You fools! Do NOT kill him! He must be captured and brought to the emperor, alive!" Iiyo Sadamu barked in anger. Those foolish exorcists, they were going to kill him! That just wouldn't do, this demon scum was crucial in their plans!

"You're out of your mind! Look around you, the villagers are dead, and your infantry are nearly decimated, and we haven't even nicked that _thing _yet!" A priestess cried out, "It's impossible to capture _that_, we have the upper hand, we need to use to terminate it for good, otherwise we're all dead!"

"I am the warlord, and your commander! The divine emperor has made his orders clear; now obey, or die!" As if to make his point, he drew his spear and pointing at his insolent subject, drove his weapon through her heart, who could only gape in shock. The remaining exorcists could do nothing but to stare dumbly at their priestess killed by the warlord.

Their abrupt shift in attention was more than enough for Len to rapidly recover from the holy water barrage, his skin re-growing and pain fading away. Growling, he leapt at the congress of humans once more, his jaw wide open and snapping shut as he tore into a foremost priest's neck, the sharp fangs cutting through layers of skin like tissue paper, blood dripping down his torso, his white robes turning dark red.

The humans cried out in surprise, while the priests tried to mimic their fallen colleague's example and tried to throw their reserves of holy weapons. Some fell short, when their arms were violently and abruptly torn off their shoulders, exposing jagged tips of humerus and torn, ravaged muscles. Their flasks forgotten, the armless clutched at their gory stump, yelling as pain flooded their central nerve system and overwhelmed their rational mind.

Len was a fast learner, so decided to utilise his fiendfyre and mould it into the desired form. The holy water sprayed on to the demon immediately evaporated, no water able to match the searing heat of circular dome of hellfire. The paper wards met the same fate, burning to crisp moments after touching the protective fiery layer.

Their most effective weapons now neutralised, the humans realised that they were moments away from death. There were no other options; the village was encircled by the wall of same black fire, villagers and soldiers lay dead on muddy ditch… what options were left for the condemned, except to pray and hope for quick, painless death?

Their hopes were in vain, though, their prayers wasted, as the demon was never the one to show an ounce of mercy, and death would come swift to claim them from their frail mortal shells.

Len couldn't help but smirk at the look of resignation and fear in their eyes. These humans made the mistake of crossing his path, and paid for their stupidity with their lives. And he was the collector.

He grabbed the two nearest men by their heads, and with a sick grin, slammed their heads together, the thunderous noise of skull caving in and disturbing sound of fluid shifting and organ bursting accompanying each impact. By the time he was done butting their heads together, there was nothing more than bloody mess of gore connected to the partially intact lower jaw.

A vicious swipe of his claw, and another man fell, his belly torn, his guts and innards spilling out, splashing sickly fluids as he coughed up blood. Death was not so fortunate for the eviscerated man, as he was still alive, and spent the last minutes of his life in great agony, his face contorted into a grotesque mask of pain as he drew his last ragged breath.

Len pried the spear off a dead man's cold fingers, casually ripping the hand that clutched along with it. Shrugging it off in nonchalance, he impaled a priestess, before stabbing another human, and another, until several mortals were skewered into one spear. Raising it high, he shook it up and down, a sadistic smile on his face as the blood dripped down the wood, down his arms, soaking his body, eliciting pitiful groans of pain from the impaled. He was rather proud of this particular ingenuity, a human dish of shish kebab, fresh meat threaded one after the other. The humans weakly protesting and struggling to free themselves only served to arouse his growing hunger.

"**Playing with foods, now, are we?" **Ayazaki asked amusedly. He had to admit, his host had a sick sense of humor, using human invention against them. He wondered, how would they feel, being the meat on the stick for a change?

Len chuckled, and decided to vocalise his inner demon's thoughts, "How does it feel, humans, to be the meat on the stick for a change? To be eaten by beings far superior in the food chain?"

"Yo-you, you're monster!"

Len turned to the speaker, the last human who survived. The man clad in steel armour, the warlord of the pitiful army. Once an intimidating man of towering height, with his brusque demeanour, and now reduced to a snivelling, quivering lump, begging for his life. Coward.

"You're right, I _am_ a monster. But what does that make you humans?" He crouched low until his face was level and inches away from the quailing warlord, "Humans… they consider everything beneath them, even amongst yourselves you look down upon your own kinds. And those who are different, those who aren't humans in body you call them monsters."

Len's voice deepened, until he spoke in sync with another voice, an ancient, unnatural voice with tone thick with malevolence and darkness, **"But you humans fail to see that you are the **_**true **_**monsters, maiming, killing, and destroying lives of your own kinds. Humans and their delusional sense of superiority and righteousness… you **_**disgust **_**me."**

Iiyo Sadamu could do nothing but continue to shiver in fear, his body and mind frozen and locked in place. Despite years of training, countless wars he lived through and led armies in, even after watching horrors of war, he was utterly terrified at the supernatural being before him, his eyes seeing not a young man, but the very physical manifestation of terror of unspeakable forms. His survival instincts kicked in, occupying every last inch of his mind, overriding any thought process with just one simple command; escape.

Sluggishly he rose and ran, his eyes frantically scanning the burning field of corpses and death, his breath coming out in uncontrollable, ragged pants. His brother's orders be damned, and the six-hundred infantry, priests and priestesses, and the villagers, fuck them all! His life was in stake, here!

He suddenly lurched forward, screaming as stream of pain travelled up from his legs, or the empty space where his appendages should've been. Now it was nothing but flat stub, blood seeping out and god, were those his bones?!

"My legs, my legs!"

He felt something hard and wet hit him in the face, which turned out to be his severed legs. Before he could even comprehend, he felt he was dragged towards the demon, the hazy tendrils of darkness pulling him firmly by the exposed bones, before harshly pulling them out.

It was a strange, and disturbing sensation, he could somehow _feel _as his tibia and fibula were ripped from their synovial joints, and pulled out of his legs. His painful screams renewed, twitching and convulsing as he tried to flail his boneless legs, with little success.

Laughter exploded in Len's mouth, he hasn't had this much fun in ages! Now these humans would know how insects would feel as the snivelling human offsprings clipped their wings and pulled their legs for sport, before crushing them beneath their sole. What goes around comes around, as the saying went.

"What's wrong, you've only lost your legs!" He mock-crooned, poking the injured human with his own leg bones, "I was under the impression that humans loved eating meat on bones," His face stretched into a psychotic grin, "Here, try some!"

Len kicked the man over on to his back, and with the dark tendrils emanating from his body, used them to pry the man's mouth open, the sharp jagged end of his own leg bones hanging ominously over his jaw. Iiyo was helpless, and could do nothing but to watch as the malignant ivory spike entered his gaping maw and penetrating through the other end. His blood-curdled scream sent another wave of pleasure through the demonic teen.

Not wanting to deprive himself of the last source of fresh blood within the vicinity, he sunk his fang into the dying Sadamu's throat, and his eyes widened a little as blood rushed in.

"**So, that's the reason why they were here, to capture us, and use us to suit their own needs… I must say, this Iida human is quite ambitious,"**

'_Perhaps, but he's a fool, a greedy fool, blinded by lust for power to not even realise that he's nothing more than an insect parading around a viper.' _Len mentally snarled in annoyance. Cheap, bureaucratic blood, filled with greed, arrogance, and pride, it was nauseating. Len spat, furiously wiping his mouth to rid the lingering taste.

"**Presumptuous fools, these humans will be disposed of. But first, let's make things a little more… **_**interesting.**_**" **Ayazaki mentally transmitted, his eager anticipation making Len somewhat curious.

Before he could ask, stream of knowledge flowed into his mind, images and vocal chants swirling around his conscience before settling themselves down. Len could see why his 'inner demon' was so excited… He raised his hand, and a purple disc of swirling energy materialised before him, and elongated to tall, jagged lines, almost like…

"**A rip," **the demon lord answered, **"The netherworld is located on a different plane of existence to this world, and as such, it is impossible for the two realms to interconnect. That is, unless something is done to change that."**

'_A spatial rip, connecting the temporal line of demonic realm to this world, effectively making a bridge for _them _to cross over, is it?' _

"**Clever. And yes, you're right. It **_**has**_** been a long time since my brethren roamed this world alongside with your people, best rectify that soon, wouldn't you agree?" **

The feral grin of his host was the only reply. The transcendental rip only grew larger, until it formed a giant hole, resembling a gigantic beastly maw. The sky turned dark red, the clouds swirling about in disarray, and within moments hordes of infernal beasts and creatures crossed over into the mortal realm, their very presence casting shadow over the ruin, their chorus of diabolical roars heralding the beginning of dark, bloody era. Len turned his gaze to the darkened sky above, and let out a loud howl of his own that easily drowned out the demonic chorus, pouring his thoughts into it, filled with hints of desperation and longing for one person he truly wanted to see again…

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

The heaven above was ablaze, its cool azure visage now shade of deep red of fury, its clouds scattered as if forcefully torn from the core. The sun was lost within the endless mass of heavenly wrath, plunging the entire continent in lightless setting. The denizens of earth below took in the phenomena with mixed reactions, some with awe, some in confusion, though disconcerted fear was the general expression mirrored among the anthropomorphic beings. The distant echoes of inhumane howls only elevated the trepidation within their conscience, causing them to unconsciously draw together, as if wordlessly comforting each other from such ominous foreboding…

Takeru looked away from the window, his uncovered azure eye reflecting anxiety and concern. He watched as the Hatsune patriarch drew his wife closer into his arms, softly patting her head and murmuring reassurances, despite he himself looked unsure and afraid of some unknown fear. The Shion pirates looked grim, the younger wrapping his arms around his future intended heiress. And Rin…

She wasn't sure, her mind was filled with emotional turmoil. Aside from the general feeling of dread of unknown horror, strangely enough, she also felt sense of… longing? The howls, it sounded almost as if someone was calling out, calling for someone, for _her... _and deep down, she knew, by instinct, just _who _was reaching out to her; her beloved twin, her other half.

She felt a strange sensation of something flickering inside her, almost akin to a feeling of an awakening, almost like something inside her was starting to awake, slowly gaining their consciousness…

She felt Takeru's gaze boring into her, which made her uncomfortable. A stranger, with his face covered in hood and mask, his only exposed blue eyes which seemed to glow in the dim room. He broke the gaze when Mizuki addressed him in grave tone, "Takeru, what just happened? What's going on?"

Takeru sighed, his voice heavy and weary, "The demons have returned. What you just saw and heard was nothing more than the signal fire, the bugle before the onslaught."

"You mean, a war?"

"No, not war. A slaughter-fest, bloodshed that's one-sided. It won't be conflict, more like a hunt, and I do not need to tell you which side are the predator and which will be the prey."

"Wait, wha-?"

"How do you know all this-?"

"Now, all of you, listen carefully," Takeru cut them off abruptly, urgency in his otherwise deadpanned tone taking them by surprise. "Now that the demons have crossed over to this realm, there is very little we can do against them. People will die, many, regardless of age and status. The whole mainland will burn, and soon, this diabolical legion will mobilise their army against the world. Humanity will be hunted to extinction, reduced down to little pockets of survivors hiding in the deepest parts of the earth, where light will not reach through. Such is the fate of mankind, if something is not done."

Silence fell once more, those who gathered unable to utter a word, for the dystopian future the mysterious young man has spoken of was too much to bear. Then, they finally caught up to his last words, "Do you mean… that there _is _a way of preventing this?"

A sigh, "Yes, but it's… risky, and success isn't guaranteed. It's more of a gamble, with the fate of humanity as the stakes, but… there is no other way…"

"What is it? What must be done?" Mizuki asked frantically. Takeru looked away, avoiding their gaze, "Takeru! Please!"

"In order to neutralise the demons, instead of beating around the bush and chipping them away from the lower caste, one must strike them at the heart, their leader. And there's only one person who can reach the High Demon." At this the hooded teen turned his azure gaze to the only person who could. Rin.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it - more yummy bloodshed delivered to you readers by yours truly. Since _Solitude _is officially 'complete', I no longer have any legitimate reason to put this off any further, so expect few(?) more chapters until this story comes to conclusion. **

**That being said, rate and review! The more the better!**


	9. Departure

**-Chapter Nine-**

**-Departure-**

**Here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a small footpath that led from the city of Shoumatsu to the nearest mountain, its stone-paved track cut short just before the entrance, tall, looming forests of pine trees standing on either sides like ancient gatekeepers. A stone statue of a tengu was built just on the side, a wakizashi between its jaw and a scroll clutched in its hands. The supposed spiritual guardian of the pine forest remained true to its representations, strength and wisdom.

Following the gravelled trail, up the snaking paths of mud and exposed tree roots, in a hollow, expansive clearing on the summit of this mountain was a shrine, with the same stone tengu sitting on an altar, overlooking the scene of mountains, forests, and its blessed inhabitants.

Not far from the temple, with silvery sheen of sweat on her beautiful features was Rin Kagamine, wiping sweat from her brow, the perspiration dripping down from her sweat-ridden body and mingling with the morning dew on the lush green field of grass beneath her bare feet. She was soaked, her loose training white gi clinging to her petite frame like second skin, its thin fabric layer showing her almost naked torso, save for the strips of white sarashi wound around her chest, for _obvious _reasons.

The girl huffed in annoyance, shedding her shirt from her drenched form, shivering a little as cool air of dawn blew around her while she reached her satchel for a dry towel, and a spare change of clothes. Even though she knew no one was watching, she wasn't really the type to undress in somewhere so… _open. _Granted, the washing in the waterfall on the other side of the mountain after long day of training was very welcoming, the sensation of cool rush over her heated body brought up soothing, relaxing effects, enough to banish thoughts of self-consciousness from her mind.

Unfortunately, that was still hours away, and the sun wasn't even up yet…

She couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. The sudden change in her daily schedule took a nose-dive from a day of relative peace and quiet to long, intense training regime. Getting up at the crack of the dawn, well before the rooster cried and the sun showed its face, hiking up the mountain while lugging the necessary training materials up the peak, and practicing her techniques, learning new moves while refining known ones. Despite having to live through the repetitive routines for nearly two years, there were times she _really _wished she was back in bed, waking up with a sun in her face, not fumbling in the dark for her clothes. The 'getting up early' part was the hardest, in her opinion…

Granted, her performance has vastly increased, long gone were the days when she accidently cut herself while swinging her sword haphazardly. That particular slash on her arm the first week stung like _hell_ for ages, even after the family doctor has applied special batches of balms on her laceration. She was rather hesitant holding the sword after that, much less wielding it. Once she got past her fears, however, she met a steady progress, becoming a proficient swordswoman.

'_A woman, huh?' _Rin thought sadly. Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, taking her first step into the adulthood, being classified as a 'woman' instead of a 'girl'. Unfortunately, in her mind, her physique was far from being that of a woman's. At least, that's how she saw herself.

She didn't want to think of herself as a vain person, unlike those girls who fretted over their looks, adorning themselves with accessories and other items of wealth, garbed in dresses that accentuated their flattering curves and generous… _breasts, _drawing many appreciative glances from the male side of the population. _She_, on the other hand, opted to choose articles of clothing that were comfortable and easy to move around in, namely loose, baggy hakama's, or whatever clothes boys and men wore, slightly changed to suit her better, of course. She drew slightly confused looks from people, after all, what girl would ever choose to dress like a male? It was unheard of, and downright strange.

Besides, even if she did dress (more) like a girl, who would ever notice? Her… chests weren't small, round and supple, just the right size to be considered 'healthy' (or whatever sexual euphemism Miku meant anyway) but not really enough to garner attentions like bees on honey. It wasn't like she wanted to have guys running after her like _that_, but still, she _was _a girl, after all, and couldn't help but sometimes feel like wanting to be, well, _better_ at some aspects…

As if to emphasize her point, she pointedly prodded her mounds beneath her chest wrappings, looking a little depressed. Her sister, at least, had something to be proud of, what with many guys in the city finally realising that their future clan mistress was, in fact, a woman, a beautiful one at that. The difference in status didn't stop them from ogling at her in subtle manners, disregarding the fact that she was actually an engaged woman, and her future-fiancée could potentially kicked their asses for having less-than-innocent thoughts about his lover.

Rin felt a little bad for feeling a tad bit jealous for what her sister had; a flattering figure, and a loving man to boot. Her insecurity didn't really improve when people's gazes simply went past her to focus on someone better, almost as if she wasn't really worthy of anyone paying any attention to.

Her choice of attire, again, was probably one of the main reasons behind it, but she just couldn't change that. Apart from being slightly a tomboy, she dressed up like a male, because then…

…because then, she could pretend that _he _was with her, at every moment, walking beside her, hand in hand, laughing and smiling, instead of being miles and miles away, as someone dangerous, someone different, someone who _wasn't _the Len she knew and loved…

Her hand subconsciously reached for the white bow comfortably nestled on her head, her fingers tracing its velvet soft texture. A smile lit her face as a particular memory surfaced in her mind…

…

_Seven year old Len was running, darting past the scowling onlookers, who spat curses at the local 'demon' boy for causing yet _another _ruckus in town. Some even stopped whatever they were doing and joined the already large mob who were pursuing him, spades, pitchforks, and whatever items with sharp edges in their hands. _

_The marketplace was choked with people, as usual. Normally the twins avoided places like this, ever since the time when they tried to beg for food, only to return to their 'resting place' with broken bones, bruises, and in his case, a black eye. Still, a black eye was definitely better than having your eyes gouged out with a pair of rusty scissors. That was on their fifth birthday, and Len had to re-break his arm twice to ensure it re-grew properly. _

_Thanks to years spent in literal hell, the twins had to be quick on their feet if they were to outrun their pursuers. Years well-spent, they occasionally thought with bitter edge. At the least, they were agile, and could out-manoeuvre the angry mobs and their tools. Necessity was truly the mother of invention. _

_Because of this, Len was able to throw off the mob by disappearing into the shadow of an alley corner, letting out a relieved sigh when the last of the pack ran off in opposite direction. Checking to if the coast was clear, he quickly scaled up the wall, deftly hopping over the edge and landing on the other side. Just to be sure, he reached into the small hole in his rag-shirt, a slight smile adorning his face when 'it' was still there. _

'_Rin's going to love this!' He thought happily, the prospect of seeing his twin beam in joy was more than enough to put a spring in his steps, the past hours of ordeals he went through just to acquire it being no more than a distant memory, stashed into the deeper recess of his mind. _

_Home sweet home. Their 'resting place' was nothing more than a hollowed-out space in a large tree trunk, big enough for two thin children like themselves to fit in. It wasn't exactly the most hospitable place, but home was where the heart was, as it was said, and frankly, as long as he had Rin beside him, he realised it didn't really matter in the end. _

"_Rin!" He shouted, the bounce in his voice unmistakable. The said girl crawled out the hollow, beaming as she saw her brother coming back, relatively unharmed. He collided into her, hugging her tightly, which she promptly responded, but not before lightly punching him on the arm, mock-scolding him, "Len, be careful, you could've gotten hurt!"_

_Len looked sheepish, "Sorry, Rinny. But hey, it's our birthday today!" Smiling, he kissed her on the cheek, who flushed a little at his affectionate gesture, though she couldn't suppress a smile of her own, "Yeah, happy birthday, Len."_

"_You too, Rin. By the way, I got you a present! Just hold on…" he said, shoving his hand into the gaping hole on the side of what was supposed to be trousers. The look of excitement slowly fell to a confused frown, then to that of horror when he couldn't find it. Rin's present! Damn these rags, with so many holes, it must've fell out! _

"_Rin," Len looked apologetic, "I'm-I'm sorry, I-I think I lost it somewhere…" Great, for once in his short life he had this brilliant opportunity to make Rin happy, at the least get her something that was more than a half-eaten apple, a proper birthday gift for the _first_ time in her life, and he couldn't even get it right! Stupid stupid stupid!_

_Rin's smile didn't falter, however, "Len, it's okay, it's no big deal, right?" Len continued to look sullen, looking so depressed. Rin didn't like seeing him depressed, she didn't want him to feel sad. She hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his thin, bony back. She was glad that he was hugging her back, it was their way of making each other feel better. They liked cuddling, drawing in the comfort from each other's presence. It helped during many nights they went to sleep on empty stomachs, or when they came back from the city, with broken injuries and trampled moods. _

_And it certainly helped, now. The twins started to relax, still locked in their embrace. "It's okay, Len. It's the thought that counts, right?" And it was, really. Len, her twin, her other half – he was so sweet, risking himself to get her a present while disregarding the fact that it was _his _birthday, too. _He _was her strength, the reason why she bothered to continue to live, why she bothered to get up to start another day of hunger, misery and pain. It was because she just couldn't imagine a life without Len. As long as he was here…_

"_As long as you're here with me Len, that's all I'll ever want. So don't worry, and don't be sad anymore, okay?" _

_Len sighed and nodded, the traitorous tears sliding down his dirt-ridden, bony cheeks, landing on Rin's favourite jacket, an article of clothing that didn't have too many holes, and still retained some of its original hue of orange. She chose not to comment, feeling the need to be the strong one this time, and comfort him in his vulnerable moments. _

_Night fell, the pale moonlight the only source of light as it illuminated the sleeping world below. The bustling activity of the village populace faded like the daylight, leaving nothing but peace and quiet. _

_Gently prying Rin's arms away from him, he quietly snuck out, looking back occasionally to check that his cute sister was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, as he knew she would stop him from going. He _needed _to do this. No matter what._

_He ran back to the village, his eyes frantically scanning the areas for the gift. He still had it with him in the alley, so perhaps he should start there? He was fortunate that it was late in the night, it made sneaking around somewhat unnecessary, allowing him more freedom of exploration, without having to feel like walking on eggshells every step. He just hoped his lucks held until he found her first birthday gift…_

_So engrossed in his search, he was unaware of his surroundings until he accidentally ran into a group of people. Drunkards, by the looks of it, their raucous laughters and slurs in their voice, accompanied by unsteady gaits the tell-tale signs of their intoxication._

'_Shit,' he cursed inwardly, how could he have missed them? Anyone could've heard these drunkards from a mile away!_

"_Hey," one of them slurred, pointing at Len. "W-e-ll, lookit 'ere, boys! It's the da-emon kid! I say we beat the sh-shit out of 'dis shiyat and make 'im bleed! Eh!"_

_Len turned and ran, but did not go far when something hard hit him on the head, the world spinning before him as he collapsed, clutching his head in pain. The sound of breaking ceramics was like a starting signal since the intoxicated thugs immediately ganged up on him, kicking, punching, screaming. _

…

Rin smiled sadly, remembering how she woke up that day to find her brother gone, only for him to return hours later, sporting fresh lacerations oozing blood, limps in his steps, all the while clutching his ribs with occasional sharp intakes of breath as if in pain. She nearly teared up, trying her hardest not to cry, only to fail miserably when she learned of the reason behind it all. Despite being in pain, he managed a wide smile, one of pure joy, and clutched in his bloodied hand, was a white ribbon. Bloodstained and crumpled as it was, it was her first birthday gift, and the fact that Len did so much to give her this small happiness… she was touched. Was back then, and still did. Perhaps that was when she started to feel differently towards her twin, her desire to be by his side even stronger than before.

She never took off her bow since then, even now. It was her most prized possession, and in a way, she drew small comfort from it, feeling that small part of Len, the kind, loving brother she grew up with and loved, was with her wherever she went.

Rin sighed as her train of thought plunged into a foreign territory. She was elated when she heard that Len was alive, her joy rapidly degrading to subsequent disbelief and horror at the prospect of Len as the 'demon' behind all these massacres. From what Takeru said, it seemed as if the pure, innocent Len she knew was dead, replaced by one who was cruel, merciless, and bloodthirsty beast.

What he was doing, it was horrific, borderline insane and immoral. Killing without regret, without remorse, spilling blood and destroying lives left and right, all the while _laughing_… he was a monster, a devil, just pure evil! She should've felt angry, or disgusted, or whatever! Hell, she should've hated him for turning into a monster!

So why was it that she couldn't bring herself to hate him? After every foul things he's done, why couldn't she feel disgusted? Instead, her longing to be by his side only increased, so much so that sometimes she felt like the intensity of it would burst out of her. She was glad that he was alive, that he wasn't hurt, that he was… looking for her.

To throw that over the loop, Takeru declared that Rin was the only one who could put an end to his demonic rampage! Did that mean she had to kill him?! Kill her own flesh and blood, her twin, her other half?! The person she loved the most in the whole world?

"_She's our only means of salvation. Len is unreachable by all save for her. Only she can reach into him. And she's the only one who can put an end to all this."_

To think that she was training to be a warrior, just so that she could bury a knife in his chest... that was, if he didn't reign in his bloodlust and stopped his rampage, and it was highly probable that her twin was not going to back down until the last vestige of humanity was wiped from this world.

Therein lied her conflict, it was an ultimatum; it was either Len or the world. Whatever choice she made, it would haunt her for the rest of her life, assuming she lived that long…

She wanted to break down, she wanted to scream, cry, anything. The burden placed on her small, frail shoulders was too much, too heavy for anyone to bear alone. How could she bring herself to kill Len? But at the same time, he was no longer the sweet person he was. Who was to say what was what, for sure? And this whole 'saviour' stuff, bullshit! If so many people, warriors, priests, warlords and clan leaders stood up to him and failed, what could one girl do, when many stronger, wiser people couldn't?!

Not bothering to put on the fresh gi, she drew her sword, and mercilessly hacked away at the wooden training dummy, her strikes concise and moves flawlessly executed. Series of complex motions, her own body moving gracefully in tempo, jump, step, slide, lunge, backstep. Sweat ran down her naked form, drenching her black hakama and sarashi around her chest, though she paid them little heed. It was just her and the sword, nothing else, for this short moment, mattered.

She was venting, her frustration flowing from her conscience into the elegant katana she wielded, her arms as the nexus of the flow. With a graceful arc, the dance of Mikazuki style came to its conclusion, the form of Crescent Moon cutting the wooden dummy cleanly in half.

Puffing, Rin sheathed her katana drying herself with the towel. She was a little amazed, this was the first time she ever pulled off such complex sets of moves without falling over or losing the flow, and certainly the first time she cleaved the human-sized wooden dummy in half with a single swing of her sword. Was this how it was going to be, her re-enacting the same techniques on her brother, cutting him down in half like she did with that dummy?

She growled, shaking her head to rid of such ghastly thoughts. She needed to cool down her head, and she knew exactly where to go for such treatments.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

The intense training that spanned for several hours from early dawn left her soaked in sweat, her body heating up, and her muscles on fire. The only way to cool down and alleviate her sweat-ridden body, she found, was taking a nice, long soak in cool, fresh water in the waterfall on the other side of the mountain. There was just something so relaxing about standing under the waterfall, the cool water cascading down her bare form freely, like a rush of cold icy water in a hot day. In any case, it was very relaxing, leaving her tense muscles loosened and placid.

As she neared the site, she undid the ties that held her robe, leaving it to fall on the ground, shortly followed by her sweat-soaked gi, her footwear, her hakama, then her undergarments, completed with the strips of chest bindings pooling around her bare feet. Her bow was undone though she took it with her, choosing to re-wrap them around her wrist.

The water rippled as she slowly waded in deeper, the clear mountain water slowly rising up her feet, her thighs, her maidenhood, stopping at a level just above her navel. The pure spring water cascading down her back brought about the familiar cool, refreshing sensation. She couldn't help but moan a little, it felt good to unwind, the fatigue that was building up during her sword practice being washed away. Her eyes started to drift, lulled by the continuous roar of the waterfall, the distant shrills of songbirds and the cicadas echoing around the natural site.

She knew better than to fall asleep, though, especially in the cold water, naked. Catching cold was the least of her worries, near-drowning and whatnot was an eye-opener for her during her novice days. And she wasn't so keen on repeating the experience again.

After some time, she got out, though somewhat reluctantly, and wrapped the towel around her form, thoroughly drying herself, then proceeding to don on fresh, dry clothes. Deeming herself clean and presentable, she proceeded to hike back down, ready to proceed with another day.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

The atmosphere of the city was different.

That was the first thought that came up to her mind the moment she walked past the oaken arch placed at the village entrance. Gone were the lively, bustling crowd, and with them, the jovial laughs and chatters. The once crowded streets active with people were now empty, save for few by-passers who walked stiffly with heads down, eyes on the ground, refusing to meet anyone else's gazes. It wasn't even morning yet, and for some reason, the distinct lack of activity and life sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Um, excuse me…" She approached the first person she saw, startled at the look of fear in the woman's face. The woman gasped, her eyes wide in fear. Before Rin could stop her, the fearful woman fled, leaving the young woman standing there, flabbergasted.

She didn't know why, but the fear in that woman's eyes, it sent shivers down her back, and made her afraid for some reason. It wasn't just the woman; it was the whole city. She didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong, definitely wrong. She needed to find out what was going on, and there was only one place where she could go for some answers. Clutching her sack tightly in her hand, she dashed towards the castle.

Not caring for formalities she rushed towards the gate, intent on slamming the door open and call for her adopted family when the door slid open, revealing the Hatsune clan patriarch. The grim expression on his face only served to deepen the dread welling up inside her.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

"I don't understand, why can't you let me leave?!" Rin shouted angrily.

The recipient of her anger sighed, scowling as he replied, "As I've already told you, the situation's getting too much out of control. It's too dangerous for you out there, I can't let you leave."

Rin scowled back, "How is this any different from how things were _two _years ago?!"

Mizuki growled, "Because two years ago, things were much different. Still dangerous, yes, but _this_… no, you're not leaving, and that's final."

"You've been training me for two years, _two goddamn years _to prepare me so that I could go out there on my own. I'm already proficient at the family style, you said that yourself! I'm not the weak, helpless girl I was two years ago, why can't you see that?!"

The clan patriarch snapped, "Face it, Rin. There are demons out there, _demons! _Not one, not few, but _thousands_, maybe more! If you go out there, you'll only get yourself killed! It's a fool's crusade, why can't _you _see that?!"

Miku and Izumi looked nervously between the agitated duo, torn between wanting to defuse the tension and afraid of directing their wrath upon themselves. Unable to act, they could only watch helplessly as the argument continued, their voices rising and the anger escalating.

"You'll never understand, you still have your family with you, alive and happy! I never knew my parents, Len was the only family I had!"

Rin trailed off, her eyes glistening with angry tears threatening to flow, "We grew up in a place where people wanted to hurt us, torture us, and kill us, on daily basis. We had to search through the wastes for food, almost always going to bed on empty stomachs. On cold seasons we had no ways of warming ourselves, it wasn't until we learned how to make fire that we could live through harsh winters, though barely. Our clothes were nothing but scraps of fabric, old, dirty, and full of clothes."

The Hatsune's looked shocked at her statements, horrified at how cruel life has been to the young woman before them. Rin never mentioned her past, and they knew better than to pry and force it out of her. They did suspect that her childhood was painful and difficult, but to think it was that bad…

Rin angrily wiped her eyes, "Life was shit. I don't know how many nights when we _didn't _come back from the town uninjured. Too many times we went to bed, hoping that we wouldn't wake up the next morning, only to be disappointed when we were still alive, and didn't just die in our sleep. The thoughts of just jumping off the cliff, slit our own throats, drowning ourselves, they were all too appealing, and we tried, several times. We hated the fact that we had to live through another day full of pain and misery."

"But still, we pulled through, day by day, year by year. And you know why? Why bother to live on when life was so shit, so difficult? When death was more welcoming?"

Miku and Izumi were freely crying, unable to hold back the tears. Mizuki was silent, his face that of cold anger. How could anyone be so cruel, they were only children!

"It was because Len was there with me, no matter what. We loved each other, and that was what gave me strength to wake up for another day in hell. We were alone, but we still had each other, and in the end, that's was enough for me. The thought of Len dying, or me dying and leaving Len alone, _they_ were what scared me the most. I just couldn't imagine a life without him in mine."

Rin looked up, "And now you're telling me it's too dangerous out there? Try and stop me all you want, but nothing, _nothing, _is going to stop me from finding my brother and be with him again. You'd sooner kill me than stopping me from going."

With that she got up, and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her. Silence ensued in the expansive study room, and Mizuki sighed, lighting a pipe. Miku was hugging her mother in an attempt to reassure her, though she herself wasn't faring much better. The emotional outburst from the girl they came to see as their family left much to think about. Mizuki, in his part, was suppressing the part of him that wanted to eviscerate those _monsters_ for their inhumane cruelty.

He was feeling bad for trying to stop her from leaving. Still, he was worried, afraid, for her life. Two years ago, on that night when the sky turned dark and blood-red, the moment he heard Takeru's proclamation, he knew that Rin would leave them eventually, and she would be the one to see to the end of things. It was inevitable.

The only thing he could do for her was to train her in his clan's ancient sword techniques, the Mikazuki style, the style of Crescent Moon. For two years, he watched as the silver-haired girl sought to become stronger, pushing herself beyond her limits, all to just be with her brother again. Even with the heavy weight placed on her shoulders, she braved on, not once looking back or be in doubt about her choices. Her determination and sheer willpower allowed her to almost complete a form of discipline which should've taken longer than half a decade in mere two years. Mizuki knew, without a doubt, that Rin was a powerful warrior, and could easily take care of herself outside the border of the Hatsune territory.

Still, many things could happen within the span of two solar cycles, and a lot of things did happen within that time frame.

According to periodic visits from Takeru and the tidings he brought of the mainland, more and more demons were crossing over to this world, and consequently, the bloodsheds and the massacres were more frequent, more and more humans hunted and killed. One by one, each towns, villages, and cities were consumed by the ever-growing legion of demonic beings, until they arrived at the doorstep of the Tohan capital, Inuyama.

The demons were unstoppable, any form of resistance made against them were ruthlessly dealt with, like an oncoming surge of torrential flood, sweeping everything in its path away. This being the case, what else could he have done, except try to stop his daughter from leaving and marching towards her death? Rin may not have been his own flesh and blood, but he still cared greatly for her wellbeing, enough to put on harsh and rough persona to forbid her from leaving, even though it hurt him to see her so distressed.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, absent-mindedly putting away his pipe, all the while reaching for his liquor neatly lined up on the shelves behind him. After everything that has happened, he was certainly going to need the usual burning sensation of liquor flowing down his throat to drink it away. Things were never simple, were they?

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

As she lay in her bed, Miku couldn't help but worry for her sister. After the shouting match between her father and Rin, she stomped up to her room and locked herself in, keeping the slides firmly shut, never opening for anyone. The trays of food placed outside the shutters were left untouched, and occasionally she could hear barely audible sniffs coming from within.

Night came, and still Rin refused to budge, her doors still tightly sealed, refusing to respond even when her father knocked on the door himself. Not wanting to upset the already-distraught girl any further, the Hatsunes decided to give her some space, cool down her simmering anger. Dinner was a tense affair, and the biddings of good nights were half-hearted.

The heiress couldn't fault anyone; she understood the angle her father was taking, his concern for Rin's wellbeing was fairly obvious underneath his stern and strict demeanour. Rin's persistence and determination in searching for her brother was also understandable, seeing how she would've done the same thing if she was in Rin's place. To them both, family was the most important thing, everything else was secondary, even their own needs and lives.

Which was why the heiress swore, two years ago, on that fateful night when Rin's destiny set in stone, when Rin would venture forth to put an end to all things, she would accompany her, with or without her parents' permissions. Miku fully well knew the risks involved, and she knew that once she left, there was a possibility that she would never return, never see her parents again, never set another step in the city she was born and grew up in. She also knew that she could never see her lover again, and the last thing she saw of him would be his fading form as he sailed away into the horizon, beyond the ocean that separated the two lovers.

She was afraid, this fear, slowly growing within her, threatening to choke her in its vice-grip, overwhelming her and driving her mad. The thought of possibility of dying was all too real, and she was scared, _terrified_, of everything being her last. Training in the ways of the sword, all the studies she did, however helpful as they may be, wouldn't indefinitely save her life once she was out there.

And yet, despite her fears, she was still determined to do what was right; her sister would _never _go and face the dangers alone. Not if she could help it. It was together, or not at all. After all, what wouldn't she do for her family?

Her sister was on the same page, nothing short of death would've stopped her sister from finding and re-uniting with her long-lost twin. With such mindset, it wasn't really surprising to find Rin sneaking out her window, nimbly scaling down the wall with her ropes. Not wanting to be outdone, Miku followed in her sister's footsteps. Despite the sudden departure, Miku was more than ready to follow her sister, to the very depth of hell if she needed to. She was ready, she has been since that night two years ago.

* * *

xxXxx

* * *

The streets of Shoumatsu city was devoid of life save for two figures garbed in dark cloaks, hoods drawn to conceal their identity. They moved quietly, their footsteps quieter than the sigh of autumn winds, leaving not a single trace behind, almost as if they never existed.

The two neared the gate, the familiar grand arch towering over the large gate growing larger the closer they drew. The usual guards on watch duty were gone, most likely back in their homes, among their families, undoubtedly spending as much time they had left in this world with their loved ones.

Instead, there were two people, the two people the hooded figures both wanted to see, and yet at the same time dreaded meeting. They pulled their hoods back, already knowing that the two people already knew who they were.

"So, you're leaving, then?"

"Mum, dad…"

Unable to hold back any longer the family rushed into each others' arms, tears were shed, reassurances made, though for who was never made clear.

Rin looked at her parents, "Look, I-I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have shouted…"

She was cut off when Mizuki hugged her, "It wasn't your fault. We, I, should've tried to understand better, but I let my emotions get the better of me, and made you run off. For that, I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me for that."

"You were only worried about me, as any good parents would. I just want you to know, the past eight, nine years of my life was the happiest days in my life. I'll never, never forget you, and I just want to say, thank you, thank you for everything… mother, father." Rin cried.

Miku tearfully added her own emotional input, "Mom, dad, I-, no, _we_ are going to miss you so bad, I'm glad I had two such wonderful people as my parents. I-I love you so much, and I-"

Izumi sobbed, hugging her two daughters tightly. It felt like yesterday since they were small enough for her to cradle in her arms, and now, those small children grew up to be such fine young women, and they were leaving, away from the sanctuary of family and home, and into the dark, cruel world where death lurked about. Knowing this, how could she let her babies leave? And what was to say that guaranteed that she would see both her daughters alive, again? For all they knew this could've been the last time they saw of each other, and Izumi couldn't help but cry even harder. As a mother, she wanted to say no, she wanted them to be her little kids forever, cradled in her warm, soft arms, keeping them away from the harsh, cold world out there.

Still, they weren't kids, not anymore. "I love you both with all my heart, from the day you were born and became part of our family, I've never loved two people more than I have loved you. I wish that there was something I could do, anything, to keep you from leaving, but I know you are strong, independent women. Just take care of each other, okay? I'll pray for your safety."

Mizuki joined in the embrace, his voice wavering ever so slightly with unshed emotions, "I just want you two to know, I'm very proud of you, my daughters. You are strong and wise, and I know that you'll get through all this. Now go, and…"

Nodding, the two girls drew back, tears still running down their face, "We're not saying goodbye, we're _not. _Instead, we're just going to say, 'wish us luck.' We're coming back, we will, no matter what."

There were so many things the family wanted to say, though nothing more was said. It was the tearful silence that followed after their farewells, the prayers, the hollow emptiness as the family split that persisted instead, lingering in their minds, dragging them through the mud of the emotional roller coasters.

The two girls kept their heads held high, never looking back, their wet gazes fixed on the horizon before them, their wills hardening for the dark world that awaited them. As they disappeared into the forest, the distraught parents could do nothing except to pray to whatever deity existed in the realm beyond for their safety.

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter done and out of the way. Soon, things will happen, and after that, more stuffs will happen, and those stuffs lead to other stuffs because of those stuffs, and... yeah, muahahaha...**

**As usual, rate and review! If I get enough reviews, I _may _write a lemon in later chapters... who knows? So R & R, you pervs!**


	10. Heralds

_**Chapter Ten**_

**- Heralds - **

* * *

_Inuyama. There are various interpretation as to its origin, though the most widely accepted script involves facts including that it was named after its founder and protector, a dog demon who sided with the humans and provided them a safe haven from his brethren and their darker intentions. The demon, in the shape of a large dog, had the power to break an entire mountain with but a swipe of his claw, his movements a blur to all present, and wise in all aspects. With such qualities, he rallied however many human survivors he could find, and united them under a single banner, and became their guardian. His strength was unmatched, even in demonic standards, and his virtues protected him, and his mortal charges under him, from corruptive influences. _

_Years later, he fell in love with a priestess, quiet but strong-willed, proud yet gentle, mortal, yet strong. She was an enigma, and soon he was drawn to her. Years of lording over the humans have made him accustomed to their ways, their customs, their habits. Wanting to be with her, he changed his form, no longer a giant majestic dog but that of a human, with long, flowing white hair, garbed in loose red traditional robes, his amber shaded irises locked on to the woman he admired. _

_In the end, the priestess accepted his approach, and for a long time they have enjoyed the time of their union. Together they taught, trained and nurtured their people, teaching them the powers of words and languages, the arts of purification, healing. Everything they knew, they taught them. _

_It is unknown whether the dog demon had sired any children, or even if such origin is true. Records of past history was long gone, its contents forgotten, the chain of inherent knowledge severed. While there are several evidences that speak in favour of the history's genuineness, such as the purification and exorcism, there are not enough to stand in as solid proofs. _

"Lord Ayazaki?"

The silver-haired youth turned to face the speaker, a servant of lower echelon. Said demon dropped his gaze quickly in fear, nervously rubbing his scaly arms as he trembled ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Len asked sounding somewhat bored, unceremoniously tossing the old tome back to the oaken shelf full of identical tomes. He was surprised at how despite such volumes of knowledge wedged in their library, the Tohans understood so little, so little it was laughable. To be so ignorant of their own history, their own origins! Their ancestors were powerful and wise, unwavering to their duties to protect the weak and the innocent. Now, their descendents, their own flesh and blood, went corrupt, drunk in power and lust for power, all virtues forgotten and tossed aside. How their forefathers would weep from the realm beyond.

Not that it mattered anymore. The worldly concerns were no longer needed by the dead, after all.

The lower being bowed, "The scouting force you commanded have left moments ago, they are expected to arrive with tidings of the fringe parts in few weeks."

"Hmm. Very well, then. Have you anything else to report?"

"A-actually, yes. I wished to inform you that The Four arrived at the gate, and seeks an audience."

Len had a feral grin on his face, "The Four, hmm? Very well, bring them in."

The lizard demon bowed, and scurried towards the door, leaving the youth to his own devices. The Four… To his – rather, Ayazaki's – knowledge, it has been several centuries the last time they met and parted their ways. Unsurprising that they turn up now, they _were _the heralds of All's End after all. Rather, Len would've gone as far as to say that they were late.

He could feel the slight tremor on the nightingale floor beneath him, the bird's trill ringing alarmingly, as if singing the tale of forthcoming doom. He didn't let it faze him though, simply resuming back to calmly sipping on his drought of crimson fluid.

The bamboo screen door slammed open, and what seemed like four different shades of hazy mist slowly creeping in like toxic gas filling the interior. The armoured guards stationed and concealed at different parts of the room dropped down on the floor, coughing blood as poisonous miasma seeped into their systems.

Ayazaki, on the other hand, simply remained seated on his bloodstained throne, and with a wave of his hand the diffusing mist all congregated back into their respective colours, and before him stood four entities, the mist swirling to form condensed mass.

Clapping his hand Len stood up, "Welcome, old friends. It has been a long time since we last met, has it not?"

The Four kneeled, their 'hands' held against their chest in sign of respect. The White Entity then spoke, its/his(?) voice sounding surprisingly like a human's, though with an undertone of something unnatural beneath its deep baritone, **"Lord Ayazaki, we are pleased to see you doing well."**

**"Our sincere apologies for our late arrival."** The Red Entity carried over, now standing up, its large frame easily towering over all present.

**"There were… some complicated matters that saw to our delay."** This time The Black Entity continued, though unlike its first two companion its voice was that of a dying man's, the sound of a man slowly succumbing to deadly sickness and the like.

**"But rest assured, we are ready, and await your orders, Great One."** Finished the fourth and final entity, garbed in swirls of sickly pale green mist. Out of the four The Pale Entity sounded truly inhuman, multiple voice layered to speak at the same time, different pitch.

Len laughed, "Good! No, this is excellent! Our unfinished work we began on this very day centuries ago, we shall see to it that we complete it! Let it be known that from this day onward, the _true _purging and culling of this world shall began!"

Smirking, he continued, "My orders are simple, heralds. Search and eradicate, total annihilation! I assume you are all aware of your own duties?"

The Four stood, and the waves of mist swirling around their form condensed to form their weapons. A large ivory bow of intricate craftsmanship flashed into existence, within the grasp of The White Entity, and with a flash of light a golden crown, its design just as exotic as the weapon, materialised around its head. Holding out its bow, the Entity chanted, **"Seize control."**

The red mist condensed to form a gigantic broadsword, its blade jagged and uneven, pulsating with angry red hue, making its brutality more prominent. Driving the tip of the chaotic blade into the ground, The Red Entity growled, **"Instigate strife."**

Murky black aura swirled around The Black Entity, stretching, elongating, hardening to form what appeared to be a set of weighing scales, the rusty chain bolted to the metal discs, clanking together as the figure drawled, **"Spread hunger."**

Finally, the fourth figure, cloaked in sickly pale haze, held out its thin, bony hands, the tendrils of the ominous mist snaking around its equally thin arm into its outstretched palm, where it formed a giant scythe, dark violet light dimly pulsating within the shiny black blade. Slinging it across its shoulder, The Pale Entity finished, **"Endow death."**

The young demon lord drew his own implements, the blood-red and black blades glinting in the moonlight, held together in a cross-formation before him. "Then go, my servants. Unleash the powers within, hold nothing back!"

With the flashes of light The Four disappeared, and the dark room echoed with joyous laughter.

**xxXxx**

"You think this is edible?"

"If it smells like rotten cabbages, throw it away."

Rin took a sniff, coughing a little as somewhat pungent odour filled her nasal cavity. With a grimace she tossed the mushroom away, waving her hand in front of her nose to fan the lingering smell away. "Eww."

Miku didn't take her eyes off the simmering pot, carefully stirring the boiling broth with an iron ladle, "Yeah, they smell, huh?"

"You have no idea." sighed Rin as she placed the small basket down from her arms, filled with assortments of wild herbs and mushrooms. She trudged through the tent flaps, before re-emerging with a cooking knife in her hand. Settling down on a relatively flat rock she began to skin the edible vegetation for cooking.

Silence befell on the two as they idly continued on their tasks, leaving them to their own thoughts. From the corner of her vision she watched as Miku busied herself with the spices and ingredients for their dinner.

It has been nearly a month since their departure from the city they called home. They scaled over the mountains, trekked across the rocky plains, trudging through wild forests, and even on few occasions, coming across charred messes of what used to be settlements inhabited by people. Places where people lived in, full of life, now it was as if walking into a crude mass funeral pyre, small clumps of hills full of charred objects and bodies.

The first few nights were rather… unpleasant, to put it mildly. Horror and fear was their constant companions, fear for their own safety and wellbeing. What if they got hurt? What if their 'journey' took them so far away from home, they would never return? What if they got killed, what then? They would never see their parents again, Miku would never see her fiancé again, and Rin…

Rin's determination may have faltered at times, but it never truly went away, the desire, the _need_ to be with her twin again was stronger, the thought of standing by his side, hand in hand, gave her the strength to continue whenever the burden seemed too heavy on her shoulders.

Miku, on the other hand…

"Hey, Rin? You okay?"

"H-huh?! W-what?" Rin stammered.

"You were spacing out there for a sec, you okay? Not getting sick, are you?" Miku said, her voice thick with concern as she placed her hand on Rin's forehead.

"I-I'm fine! Really, I am!"

"Hmm…"

"A-anyways, how's the soup? Smells nice, sis! Hope you haven't gone overboard with your leeks again!"

"What's wrong with leeks? They're tasty, and healthy!"

"No sane person would ever get obsessed with leeks, you know!"

"I'm not obsessed!"

"Suuuure."

Miku harrumphed, "Fine, then no dinner for you, young lady!"

"Aww, not fair!"

"Then shut up and eat!"

Rin nodded, and watched as her sister disappeared into their tent, the sound of rustling indicating that she was trying to find cutlery, no doubt.

She let out a discreet sigh, in relief or frustration, she didn't know. Why did Miku follow her, when clearly there was no need to? Rin was glad, grateful, even, that she had someone accompanying her on this long journey, but for what reason? Sure, they were sisters – more or less – and looked out for one another but this?! Didn't she realise how dangerous it was? Why follow her into certain danger, risk losing everything she held dear? Unlike herself, Miku still had her real family with her, she even had a fiancé, a future husband, a lover! Why risk all that, why?

"Rin! Dinner's ready, hurry up!" Miku called out.

"Okay!" Rin called back. Gathering the diced vegetables back into the basket she walked back to the camp, realising how lonely she would've been if she was out here alone, with no one to talk to, no one to call her in for dinner. Just her, alone. Empty.

At times like this she was glad for her sister's constant presence, Rin drew her strength not just from Len but from her sister, too. She knew she wasn't alone, that was a reassurance in itself. Even though she knew Miku would've been better off staying back in her home along with her family and her lover, Rin was glad that her sister instead chose to tag along for the ride. It was selfish, she was aware of that. But she just couldn't do this alone.

**xxXxx**

They woke up early, at early dawn, when the sky was still dark blue and light was sparse. Their intense swordsmanship training regime often had them waking up at crack of dawn, getting them accustomed to early rise, including the bitter cold that accompanied it. It didn't take them long to pack their tent and the rest of their belongings, and soon they greeted the road once more.

It was quite a sight, the lush green field covered in glittering dew drops, the green tree leaves slowly taking on autumn hues of red and orange as summer days were slowly fading away into sea of koyo. Autumn breeze was cool and chilly, making them draw warmth from thick travelling robes they brought with them. There was nothing they could do for their wet feet and footwear though, and made the experience – along with the scenery – less pleasing.

After what seemed like hours, when the sun was finally up, they sought for shelter under a tree, placing their backpacks beside them as they leaned against the aged trunks, rubbing their shoulders where the pack straps dug into their fair skin due to its weight.

"Hungry?" Rin asked, her stomach growling.

"Huh, I am now."

The tealette rummaged through her bag, drawing out a small bundle of cloth, revealing small rice cakes coated in honey. "Here."

Rin laughed, "Oh god, where did you-?"

"Got 'em from the kitchen, without letting the cooks see me, too. I was going to have them as a late evening snack, but…"

"…"

"Never mind, better eat up! We still have a long way to go, after all!"

"Y-yeah…"

"A-anyways, we're running out of water, and I think I heard a stream near here, so I'm going to take a look. Can you set up temporary shelter while I'm at it?" Miku asked, standing up with deer hide waterskin in her hand.

Rin nodded, "Okay. Don't go too far out! And don't forget your sword!"

"I got it, already! Geez!"

"Oh, and here," Rin placed her handkerchief in Miku's hand, "Could you wash it for me on the way?"

Miku crossed her arms, "Gee, what am I, your personal maid?"

"Pleeeease?"

"Okay okay…"

With rustling of bushes the tealette disappeared behind the vast foliage, and Rin took the moment to observe her surroundings. They were in a clearing of sorts, with the tree she was sitting under positioned in the centre. The grass beds grew taller and wilder the further away from the tree, the direction where Miku was headed to. Now that she was focusing, she could hear faint sound of water rushing from… below? The area must've been on a higher altitude than the river, then.

From the bag she drew out a thick bundle of cloth rolled up and tied with a band. Unfurling it revealed it to be an outdoor mat of sorts, the kind she remembered sitting on when she was out on a picnic with the rest of Hatsunes in her early years. Actually, if she remembered it correctly this was the very same they used back then.

How time flies! She smiled a little, the memories of her first picnic re-surfacing in her mind, the time when their younger selves squabbled over the last piece of confectionary, ending up in smudging the honey over each others' faces in the process.

Rin shook her head, they all came a long way since then. Miku was no longer the spoilt, childish girl she was before, and the weak helpless girl that was Rin was long gone, replaced with someone stronger, in body and mind, a warrior, despite her outwardly gentle appearance. She changed. They both did.

And Len…

Len. What could he be doing now? What would he look like? Was he safe? Happy? Was he looking for her too, like how she was looking for him? Would he be happy to see her again?

Sure, while she needed to see the proofs with her own eyes, even if Len was responsible for all _this_, she couldn't help but keep worrying for him. He was her family, how could she not love him, despite everything he has done?

She suddenly noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. The faint sound of the creek, the sound of leaves fluttering about in the wind, the birds, all of it. It was as if something, or someone, had drowned out all the sound in the area.

Her instinct was screaming danger, and subconsciously grabbed her sword, her hand on the hilt to draw it at a moment's notice. They've never really encountered any real threat before, despite their years of training, so she had to keep her guards up at all times.

Her gaze swivelled around the area, scanning for the source of subtle disturbance. She could feel it, this… aura? Atmosphere? There was no visible threat, but there was definitely something, or someone? It was a gut feeling, an innate sense more than anything. Maybe it was just a trick of her mind, their journey wasn't exactly a comfortable expedition, after all. For all she knew, she could've been hearing things.

No. It wasn't. She wasn't hearing things, that much she knew. Something, something was definitely out there, and she needed to find her sister, fast. After that…

'_One thing at a time, Rin.' _She thought to herself, and grabbing her katana she ran towards the general direction where Miku disappeared to.

**xxXxx**

Her sister was where Rin expected her to be, at the river. Lying on the grass river bank next to her sword and waterskin wasn't something she expected, but at least she was here rather than some unknown place.

"Miku-nee!"

The tealette yelped in surprise, "Jeez! Don't scare me like that! What are you-"

Rin didn't give her the time to finish, "Come on, we've got to hide! There's something out there, I don't know what, but we need to hide, _now!_"

She tugged on her arms, and Miku rose up, grabbing her sword and slinging the water pouch over her shoulder and the two quickly ran deeper into the forest, and upon finding a hollow in an aged tree trunk did not hesitate in jumping into it. Apart from their heavy breathing, they could hear something else, like sound of footsteps, no, hooves. A horse?

It was getting closer, the clink of metal against hard earth beneath, closer, closer.

The sisters unconsciously held their breath, blood pumping loudly throughout their body as the sound stopped very close to the hollow they were hiding in, and they both could feel waves of strange, ill sensation emanating from… whatever was outside. They also noticed how quiet everything seemed, for Rin just like before back in the clearing. Even though she was closer to the river, she could not hear the sound of water flowing.

Then, they could hear voices. Human voices. Whispers and murmurs, angry shouts, dull thuds of wood and steel. Then the cries, yells and shouting.

**xxXxx**

Ted Kasane disliked reconnaissance missions. Absolutely hated it, bloody loathed it with every fibre of his being. Scouting missions were all the same, sending in a bunch of men into foreign territories teeming with danger, far, far away from home. Away from his wife, who no doubt was most likely pacing back and forth in their small but cosy cottage, concern etched on her face.

Ah, the thought of his wife never failed to put a smile on his face. They grew up together as childhood friends, enjoyed their teenage years as best friends, and not long afterwards, lovers. Now, newlywed couple. Their wedding was small but beautiful nonetheless, and the two Kasanes looked truly happy, it was a momentous day, the beginning of wonderful years ahead of them in the future.

Of course, ideally that would've been the case. But it all crashed down around him – literally – when about a month ago, hell rained upon them, death reaping across the land, claiming lives left and right. He himself narrowly escaped sharing their fate, being away on a hunting trip with Teto.

He still remembered, the thick pillar of grey fume wafting in the air, the disarrayed cacophony of painful cries and destruction ringing ever so loudly as they stared at their village in horror. They didn't even have time to mourn their loss, as they were pursued by a small band of creatures unlike anything they ever saw before. The flight and pursuit took them across the plains, far, far away from their birthplace, further than either of the pair ever travelled before.

They were cornered, and when hope was bleak their salvation came, in forms of warriors on horseback, effectively cutting down the degenerated creatures, skewering them with polearms and burying arrows in their scaly hides. It wasn't long before the Kasanes were escorted to their settlement, a city filled with people, home to the resistance group, fighting against the creatures now identified as demons.

"I want to join." Was the first thing that left his lips, his eyes burning with emotions, determination, fury, protectiveness. He didn't want to sit around not doing anything. He wanted to help, he wanted to get stronger, so that he could protect people he cared about. He already lost his family and friends, he couldn't bear losing Teto as well.

Ted grunted, the harsh days of rigorous training was like hell, but he thought it was all worth it. He was a soldier now, a warrior. He no longer ran from demons, but fought them, and cut them down with his blessed sword.

He silently drew his sword, a customized katana forged to suit his own characteristic needs. The hilt of his katana was just the right length, giving enough room for him to switch from one-hand to two-handed means of offense. The blade was light, curving slightly near the tip, a little shorter in length compared to 'standard' productions, but deadly nonetheless. What truly made this weapon so effective didn't lie on the physical aspects, rather what was placed on it. Among the survivors within the city of resistance, few of the high priests of Tohan clan survived what they dubbed as The Culling, and devoted their time in researching new ways of enchantments, stronger, more powerful enchantments. It was a stroke of luck that not every archaic records of their ancestors were taken with them to the graves, thick tomes caked in layers of dust, its leaflets yellow and dry with age. It was still legible, thankfully.

The knowledge was put to good use, no longer were the humans completely defenceless against the diabolical creatures. They had the power to fight back, to retaliate. It was a breakthrough, one that gave people hope.

"Sir?"

Reality kicked back in, yanking him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked, turning to face the speaker, one of the soldiers under his command.

"Haven't we travelled far enough, already? We're what, days away from the city, surely this is enough to fill the quota for the mission?"

Ted sighed, "Yes, but the commander has given his order, and the outpost of the perimeter is still at least two days of journey ahead." He couldn't miss the young recruit's dejected look. Ted gave him a sympathetic look, it was hard not to feel bad for the young man who was sent on a mission, a reconnaissance mission at that, just when his sister came down with a strange illness that had her bedridden for days, while occasionally coughing up blood. When the summons came Shin was quick to anger, and reacted violently to the messengers, forcing the captain of the squad to personally drop in.

Ted winced a little at the memory, the usually reserved and soft-spoken teen had a complete change of character whenever his family's safety was concerned, and since his older sister was the only remaining family he had left, the protectiveness became ever more apparent. It was only after Ted promising the young recruit that he would have the physicians treat to her ailment that Shin came to his senses and agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Said teen walked with a heavy step, his shoulders slouched and tired, weary look on his face. It was clear to all that he was desperate to return back home, back to his sister, and every step he took away from his home only served to sap his will.

Ted held up his hand, "All right, men. We're taking a short break, make full use of it!"

Collective groans of relief answered his command, and gladly complied with the order. Ted joined Shin as he sat on the grass slope, filling his flask with the cool water. "Captain," he said in acknowledgement.

"Shin." He returned the gesture, taking a seat beside the recruit as he removed the clasps of his leather armour. Cupping water in his hands, he unceremoniously splashed himself with water, enjoying the chilly reprieve, cooling down his sweat-ridden body.

Shin then spoke, "Sir, about what happened before…"

Ted shook his head, "It's okay, I understand your concern. Any man would've reacted the same way as you have, it's just unfortunate that the circumstances had forced me to bring you along."

Pulling a fistful of grass, Shin said a little angrily, "If you knew, then why-"

"Look behind you Shin. You see those men? Our fellow brothers in arms? They may not show it, but they, too, worry about their families. Especially after The Culling, we all lost people whom we cared about, parents, brothers, sisters, friends, lovers. We understand your concern, you're worried that you'll lose your sister, your only remaining family, and when that happens, you'll be alone. Or if you die, the thought of leaving your sister alone scares you just as much."

"H-how-"

Ted chuckled humourlessly, "I told you, didn't I? We all went through more or less the same losses, the same fear. If we die, who will take care of them, who will console them when they cry? If they die, who can we turn to for help? It's almost as if no one understands your pain, and you never felt so alone in your life before."

"Sir…"

Ted lightly slapped him on the back, "The point is, Shin, everyone feels the same fear. So we all understand what you're going through. That's why we try our hardest to survive, just so we could see our loved ones again. These soldiers fight for one another, look after each others' backs. And that's all we ask for. Is that clear?"

A small smile lit up on the recruit's face, "Yes sir!"

"Good, now let's get going. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home."

Ted rose, his leather armour slung across his shoulder. He heard a distant familiar sound of _twang_ of bow string, and he turned to see Shin, the young recruit, slumped on the grass bed with a large white arrow buried in his back, crimson slowly seeping through the cotton shirt he wore.

The fuchsia-haired captain froze momentarily, before he regained his senses and hastily barked, "Ambush! Defend yourselves!"

The soldiers were already clambering on their feet, fumbling as they donned on their armours, drawing their weapons in preparation to retaliate against the enemy.

More sounds of bowstring stretching was heard, and with abrupt yells several more were felled with again, white arrows, no, javelins that struck the fallen between the eyes with fearful accuracy.

Ted drew his own sword, squashing the rising feeling of sadness over the death of his comrades, and Shin, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

**"As you wish…"** a voice droned, and white mist suddenly swirled before them, converging until it formed a…

"Wh-what the fuck?!" One of the soldiers cried out, his spear aimed at the unknown threat. The assailant was a humanoid figure, garbed in white plate armour covering every inch of its body, a golden crown nestled on its head, and in its hand, was a large, ivory bow as big as a siege ballista.

"You-you killed my men?!" Ted shouted.

**"Humans… so fragile… pathetic."** That was all the human captain needed to hear, and with an enraged war cry rushed towards the inhuman archer, his soldiers following suit with their own weapons drawn.

"Foolish…" it drawled, and raised its bow, taking aim.

Ted realised his mistake of rushing ahead without a thought. The archer, or whatever inhuman hellspawn it was, stood at the centre of the river, a good distance away from where they were, on the bank of the waterway. Though it wasn't deep, the depth was enough to hamper their movement as they tried to run towards their attacker, making them more or less easy pickings for it to pick them off one by one.

"ARGH!" He shouted in pain as the javelin-sized arrow slammed into his arm, the force enough to completely tear off his arm, and it was rather close, as his arm was only held together with thin strands of mangled tissue and muscle.

The pain was great, enough to put a halt in his movement, making him collapse on his knees as blood flowed from his fatal injury. He could vaguely hear them charging ahead, their battle cries quickly turning to pained yells as they, too, were shot down, one by one, causing loud splashes as they fell dead on the river, the crimson ink dispersing rapidly in the once clear water.

He could hear his laboured breathing, loud, uneven, rasping. It was painful to even breathe, and he felt so hot, and so cold. He felt dizzy, and he knew somehow that he didn't have much long to live. He could vaguely register the silence, the shadow of their demonic killer approaching closer and closer until it towered over him.

Ted looked up, not bothering to wipe the steady flow of red dribbling down his mouth, dripping into the water. The White Archer, his golden crown gleaming, slowly raised its deadly weapon in a deliberate manner, the sharp cold metal lightly pressed against his throat. He closed his eyes, resigning to the inevitability, and the last seconds of his life, all he could think about was the thought of his lover, wife.

'_Teto…' _

**xxXxx**

Silence. They realised they were holding their breaths, and carefully they stepped out of their hiding spot, their hands on the hilt of their katana, ready to draw if need be.

"O-oh god…" Miku gasped in horror at the sight before them. Armoured men, soldiers, fallen, all impaled by what seemed like ballista ammunition. The grass, the river, it was dyed red, redredredred…

Rin felt a twinge of pain, her head suddenly felt like it was being split in half, and her heart was racing, beating too fast, suffocating her. What was going on?! What was wrong with her?!

"Nngh!" She grunted in pain, and Miku broke out her horror-induced stupor and rushed to her sister's aid, "Rin? What's wrong? Rin?!"

"I-it hurts-" she breathed out.

Miku quickly grabbed her sister and led her away from the terrible scene, keeping her eyes and mind fixed on the path back to their camp, rather anywhere _but _the physical manifestation of death, though her face blanched when she accidentally stepped on a corpse of a soldier with the spear-arrow jutting out of his jaw, his unseeing eyes looking up at her and making her flinch.

They didn't get far, however, as the sounds of hooves drew closer, and before she knew it, the two were surrounded by what seemed like a large group of warriors on horseback, their polearms lowered and aimed at the two girls.

"Wa-wait! What's going on?!" Miku panicked, yelling frantically while maintaining firm grip on her sister. If she expected them to answer, though, she was in for a disappointment. Not that she, or Rin, would know until much later, as the tealette felt brief dull pain on her head, and she knew no more.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the late update, studies kept me busy since day one... ahahaha... ^.^;**

**BUT! I managed to sneak in some free time between academics, and I was able to squeeze out this chapter. See? I'm not _that _bad, am I?**

**Ahem, brilliant excuses of the century asides, did you get 'The Four' reference? **

**As usual, to the readers, especially to those (relatively) few avid readers of this story, thanks for reading!**


	11. Prisoner

_**Bloodlust Chapter Eleven**_

_**- **_**Prisoner -**

* * *

The first thing Rin felt was something cold and wet dripping on her face, along with growing dull ache at the back of her head as her conscience slipped back in. Groggily she blinked her eyes, rubbing the soreness on her head, or would've, if only her hands weren't chained behind her back.

"Rin? You awake?"

"Sis! Wha-? Wh-where are we?" Rin asked, panic creeping in as she took in the small dark room they were currently in, cringing a little at the moulds growing on the ancient stone walls, with putrid stench of aged filth almost gagging her and making her nauseous.

"Honestly I don't know, I woke up moments before you did, and that's it." Miku sighed, in a similar state to her sister, bound, confused and scared as hell. Who wouldn't be, after getting hit on the head and waking up in a dingy cell without even knowing why or how?

"Wait, who put us here? And why?"

"I wish I knew, Rin. There's no one outside the cell, either. I don't know how long we've been in this cell for…"

Groaning Rin scooted closer to Miku, wanting to be within the vicinity of the only one whom she could trust, taking in a little reassurance that they were together at least. If she were to wake up to find herself on her own…

**oOoOo**

Neither knew how much time passed, seconds seemed to stretch to minutes, minutes stretching to hours. There was nothing for them to do, aside from thinking and analysing, not that it did much. They had no idea who, or what, their captors were, the intents behind their imprisonment, as well as the memories of the past events surfacing, corpses floating about in the waterway, tainted crimson. They remembered witnessing the horrible aftermath of the slaughter, the two fleeing from the scene, sound of hooves heading towards their way, pain, then darkness. And now, the cell.

The silver-haired girl let out a frustrated sigh, she hated being locked up in here, questions buzzing around like flies, annoying and persistent. She hated boredom, and the discomfort of having her arms twisted and locked together behind her back prevented her from even making herself somewhat comfortable, lying down was rather difficult, getting back up was even harder.

After what seemed like ages Rin's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, heavy, metallic clunks on the stone floor, nearing them, closer and closer until a young man appeared before the cell, flanked by two larger guards. Wordlessly they unlocked the cell gate, before grabbing fistful of their clothes and proceeded to drag the two girls out of the cell.

"Hey! What the fuck! Let us go goddamnit!" Rin shouted angrily, all the while twisting and wriggling in an attempt to wrench herself free from the grip. The guard did not even raise his eyebrows at her blatant use of profanity, and only tightened his grip when she struggled.

"Don't bother, do as we say and we won't harm you." The young man in the lead spoke, without turning around to face them.

"Like hell we'd believe whatever you'll say!"

The man chuckled, though there was no humour in it, "It's not like you have a choice, in any case. Do as we say, comply and we won't find a reason to hurt you." He repeated.

Rin glared at him, not liking how cold and indifferent he sounded. The corridor was dark, the only source of light was occasional small torches locked on the sides, the small flickering flames in danger of being blown out. Even so she didn't need light to see the cold, rough stone floor grazing at her legs as her captor dragged her by her bound wrists, and she certainly didn't need any torch to see the bastard and his smug look as she yelped in pain. Gritting her teeth, she decided to play along, at least for now. Then maybe punch the git in the mouth later.

**oOoOo**

They were brought into what seemed like a mansion of sorts, a typical residence suited for the lords of castles and clan leaders. Several storeys high, built with white stone and wooden frames, black stone tiled roofs, along with large plain of grass surrounding the structure.

The guards unceremoniously dumped them on the grass, and the bamboo door slid open, revealing another young man garbed in simple silk yukata, befitting that of a lord. His premature gray hair along with his sharply contrasting red eyes wasn't what they expected, however. Neither were they expecting his anger.

"So, these are the ones who killed my men?" The gray-haired man asked, his tone without a shred of warmth. "Why did you bring them to me? I have given specific orders to simply kill demons on sight, did I not?"

"Wait, what?!" Miku bursted out, surprise clearly etched on her face. "We're not demons! We're humans!"

"Lies! You killed my men, and now you have the gall to lie to me?!"

"She's telling the truth, we aren't demons!"

"Actually, my lord, they speak the truth." A smooth voice interjected, and the two sisters could now take better look at the young man who lead them out of the cell, and what they saw shocked them.

"They aren't demons, merely simple women travelling," He continued, and his sickly smooth voice made Rin want to throw up. "with swords, might I add." He leered at the captives as he finished, and Miku was left to wonder just what connection she could possibly have with such person. After all, teal was a colour exclusive to those of Hatsune clan only, and if she remembered correctly, there were very few, if any, Hatsune clan members beyond the walls of Shoumatsu city. And yet this man who stood before them had such hair colour, and the green eyes, too.

"But that's not what I brought you here for. My scouts reported that the soldiers I sent were ambushed and all slaughtered by unknown assailants, and that you were near the scene around the time. Who are you, and what were you doing there?" The gray-haired lord asked, appraising them with critical gazes.

"We are travellers, we have left home to visit our distant relative, who we were told was dying of mysterious illness. We wished to pay her a visit, one last time before she…" Miku trailed off, and Rin couldn't help but admire her sister's brilliant acting, and so quickly, too!

"I'm sorry to hear that," the lord said, though there was no sadness in them, "But wherever such village is, most likely it was overrun by the demons, most of the region, no, the whole country is crawling with those fiends."

"Oh no…" Miku gasped, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sir, with your permission I'd like to show them around, perhaps their relative could be among with us? This city, after all, is-"

"That wouldn't be necessary," the lord cut off abruptly, "Now that they know of us, they must be disposed of. Get it sorted."

"Wait, what?!"

"You're going to kill us? What for?"

"You have learned of our secrets, it is imperative for us to-"

"What is this 'secret' then? I don't even understand what you're talking about!" Rin yelled out in protest. They were going to kill them both? What the fuck!

"My lord," the teal-haired male spoke, "Though I understand your reasoning, we cannot simply discard their own version of truths. Since we are at a crossroad may I make a different suggestion?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"It is simple, they join us on our cause, and we spare their lives."

"Huh?!"

The young lord looked thoughtful as he contemplated on the suggestion, and made his decision, "Very well, then. Do as you wish. They are your mess, clean them up as you see fit."

"My lord." Bowing, the teal-haired male cut them free of their bonds, and motioned them to follow. Though Rin was tempted to just cut him down right then and there, she knew it wasn't the most opportune moment. Also, her sword, along with Miku's, weren't with them, along with their belongings.

Sighing, she decided to follow him – for now.

**oOoOo**

"I suppose you have some questions you wish to ask me?"

Miku took the invitation, and flooded the man with her inquiries, "Who are you? Are you of Hatsune clan? Where are you from? Where are we? What's going on?!"

"Whoa, I must advise you calm down. Take a deep breath, and I shall tell you."

Miku complied, and the man launched into his answers, "My name is Mikuo, and I do not know of my clan affiliations. I was born without a clan, at least, to my knowledge. I have lost my memories, though how it came to be I'm not aware. All I remember is my name, nothing else."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Forgive me for my rudeness, I did not know." The tealette apologised, bowing low. Mikuo merely chuckled and waved it off, "It's alright, there's no need for you to apologise. Speaking of which, I must offer mine for the way I treated you earlier, I did not know how to react otherwise."

Rin harrumphed, "Just don't let it happen again, and we won't have problems."

"So, what is this place? What's all this 'secret' about?" Miku pestered.

"This is a city where survivors of the demonic purging gathered, the city where we train and bide our time for the day when we retake what is ours. This, is the city of Resistance."

"Resistance?"

Mikuo nodded, "Our leader, Lord Dell, of House Yonne in Tohan clan, is one of the last surviving member of the royal lineage. He, along with few other priests, were fortunate enough to escape, fled and sought for refuge here, in this city."

"Wow…"

"It is vital that our presences here are not to reach the demons, lest they find us and slaughter us all. That is what Lord Dell was referring to, if you turned out to be spies, then to ensure our own survival, we'd have to kill you on spot."

"But we're not-" Rin protested.

"I know, and he would, soon. If you were demons, you'd have easily broken your way out the cell, no prison made by human hands can imprison a demon, after all."

"Is that why you locked us up? Just to see whether we were really demons or not?"

"Why, yes. I apologise, there are demons who can assume the appearance and behaviour of humans, almost perfectly might I add. Your imprisonment was one of the few, and perhaps the least violent, means of finding out."

Miku gulped, "Uh, gee…"

"In any case, our misunderstanding has been cleared I think. Now, I must show you your living space for the duration of your stay."

Duration of their stay…?

"Wait, wait a minute. So you're saying we'll be staying? Here?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

"B-but… Alright, when can we leave then?"

"Leave…?" Mikuo chuckled, then met her amber gaze with his own cold eyes, "You can't leave unless you are given the permission to do so."

"What the fuck? You're keeping us in here? Like prisoners?!" Miku yelled angrily. Rin sported a look of cold fury, though the recipient of their ire wasn't fazed at the least, and calmly he spoke, "Prisoners? Of course not, more like… _esteemed guests_, if you will. Of course, how you will be treated will depend on how you behave, should you give us reasons to be unsatisfied, then…" he trailed off, smirking coldly at their stunned expressions. Neither of the sisters could mistake the underlying threat in his statement, and they knew that these people – whoever they were – were being serious.

"If that is all, then I bid you good day. If you wish for anything, you know where to find me." With another parting smirk he turned and walked away, leaving the two with their troubled minds.

This wasn't how Rin envisioned; they were supposed to be out there, trekking across the country in search for her brother! Not being manhandled like a slave, and locked up like one! Miku didn't seem pleased either, her lips compressed in a thin line, her eyes hard and cold.

"Screw this, I'm going to find a way to escape. They're not keeping us in here, I won't let them!"

"Um, excuse me…"

A soft feminine voice called out, and the sisters came face to face with a young woman. Standing taller than them both, with long, overflowing pink hair, the woman fidgeted nervously under their gaze.

"Ah, m-my name is Luka, Luka Megurine." The woman said, shyly extending her hand.

"Uh, I'm Rin. And that's Miku, my sister." tentatively Rin reached out and shook her hand, briefly meeting the pinkette's aqua gaze with her amber ones. In that instance she saw something flicker in those azure eyes, though what it was she did not know. Even so, something felt rather… strange about this woman, as if the woman in front of her wasn't exactly real…

"I-I was given the task to show you your quarters. Please if you'll follow me…" Rin and Miku followed after Luka, taking note of their surroundings. The houses were of various architecture, some giving off regal appearance, built with finely carved white stones and polished wood, the walls clean and spotless, while some were of less refined style, crude huts made with rough, broken woods haphazardly nailed together, giving off a rickety appearance. The distinct difference between class and wealth also made itself apparent in the attires of the citizens, ranging from silk yukatas and kimonos to simple shirts and loincloths made by sewing different patches of fabric together.

"Is something the matter?" Luka asked, noticing them taking in the city around them.

"…Nothing." Rin stated.

"You need not to worry. Though differences between the wealthy and the less fortunate may still exist within our city, we try to share what we can, those who so wishes to, that is."

"…"

"It is a natural part of society, only those gifted with wealth may live their lives in relative peace, there's nothing that can be done to change that."

"But-"

Luka held up a small brass key, "This is the key to your quarters, we hope that you find them to your liking. Of course, it may not be adequate to fulfil your expectations, and we can only apologise for possible discomforts, as well as asking you for your understanding, especially given the current situations at hand…"

Bowing, the pinkette placed the key in Rin's hand, and was about to depart when Miku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait! What about our belongings?"

"All your possessions have been retrieved and placed in the accommodation. Now, if that is all…"

"Not yet," Rin stepped forward, her tone hard and cold, "When can we leave? We can't stay here, we don't want to stay here for long!"

"You cannot leave unless given the permission to do so." Luka said blankly.

"Under whose command?" Miku challenged.

"Lord Dell, of course."

"Why? Why keep us locked in like prisoners?" Rin growled.

"You aren't, otherwise you would not have been given such accommodation."

"It's a prison, we don't want to be here!"

"It isn't the question of wanting to be here or not, there is simply nowhere else to seek for sanctuary, this is the only habitable place left, the only place we are safe from demons."

"We still need to leave." Rin said firmly.

"What makes you say this place is safe from demons? All other cities and villages were burnt down and plundered, what makes this one so special?" Miku inquired.

"There are wards, seals placed on the walls, they project special enchantments that render us invisible to outsiders, as well as acting as sentries for detecting any incoming threats."

"I suppose those detection wards work both ways?"

"Of course, it's for the sake of safety. Lord Dell does not wish his subjects to blindly enter the world outside, into the gaping jaw of demons. It is for the best."

Rin snorted, they haven't even met for long and already she could guess this 'Lord' was nothing but a conceited git, addressing those below him as his 'subjects' as if he was a king! Truly his arrogance knew no bound it seemed.

"We don't want to be here." Miku repeated.

"Many others want to, however. Besides," Luka said as she turned to leave, "you don't have a choice otherwise."

**oOoOo**

They had to admit, the house they were given wasn't all that bad, comprised of two small rooms with a bathroom, the walls and the floor tiled with panes of polished wood, scent of pine bringing back waves of nostalgia, reminding of their home they left behind, the city surrounded by pine forests.

The kitchen was also clean, with cutleries neatly arranged in the drawers. There was also a small well outside, the water thankfully pure and fit to drink. To their surprise their wardrobes were already filled with clothes, and judging by the quality they weren't of shabby qualities, either. Their belongings, the packs, rations, even their swords were neatly placed on the floor, nothing was touched or left out.

"Wow, what's with all this?" Miku asked, and Rin couldn't help but agree. It seemed like they were being treated fairly well, pampered, even. Perhaps they were a little too hasty in their judgements?

Rin shook her head clearing those thoughts, _'No,' _she thought. _'It doesn't matter how they treat us, we still need to find a way out. We- I can't stay here, I have to find him.' _

"Whew, take a look at this! This kimono's so beautiful!" Miku squealed in excitement as she drew out the clothing in question, a kimono with elegant designs of rose petals on the deep green fabric, with light blue obi to complement the attire. All in all, Rin admitted that it would look good on her teal-haired sister.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." A harsh voice called out, and at the doorway, stood a face that shocked them both. The fuchsia-haired woman had her hair done into two side tails like Miku, though the woman had curled hers in spiral shape. She seemed about their age, of similar height. However what caught their attention was the look of cold fury on her face, her burgundy shades flashing almost dangerously, like the small dagger she had clutched in her hand.

"Wha- who are you?" Rin asked, subtly inching closer to her sword propped on the wall.

The fuchsia-haired woman did not answer, merely raised the sharp implement as she charged headfirst into the silver-haired girl. "Die!" She shouted.

"Rin!"

* * *

**Chapter eleven done! Sorry for the short chapter, I was busy helping this sack of potato across the road that I had very little time to work on the chapter xD**

**Is anyone still reading this? It has been a while I suppose... **

**In any case, thanks for reading!**


	12. Visitor

**Bloodlust Chapter Twelve **

**- Visitor -**

**Uh, yeah, enjoy?**

* * *

"What the fu-" Rin barely had time to finish her statement before the angered girl charged with the knife raised. Crouching to avoid the slash, Rin tried to retaliate with a roundhouse, only to be surprised when the woman blocked it with her arm, countering with a kick of her own. Rin sidestepped, the tip of the woman's shoe grazing at her cheeks before she went for a low sweep, growling when her opponent agilely jumped and attempted to stab her again.

'_Tch, this is annoying!' _Inwardly growling Rin dodge-rolled out of the way, grabbing her sword as she stood back up, blocking the redhead's erratic slashes with her still-sheathed sword. She didn't want to draw blood unless it was necessary, though judging the situation Rin knew it might just come to that, if this pressed on.

Seeing an opening, Rin thrust her sheathe hitting her opponent right in the abdomen, with enough force to hopefully knock her out. Her hopes were dashed, however, when the woman quickly recovered from the hit, flipping back to her feet and threw the knife at her. Caught by surprise, Rin was unable to evade the projectile, though fortunately it grazed past her shoulder. The stinging pain from the cut told her it wasn't anything serious apart from superficial wound, but the sudden unexpected movement threw her off-guard, if only for few seconds. However, that few second was more than enough for the enraged woman to land few hits on the injured girl, unleashing another barrage of fists and kicks, pushing Rin back as she tried to fend off the blows.

"Why don't you just-" Rin growled, catching her opponent's fist, reeling her towards herself and throwing a right hook, "-calm the fuck down and get lost!" With a yell Rin slugged her again, landing a thrust kick on the fuchsia-haired girl, the impact pushing her back.

The two stood there, panting, their body coiled and tense as they glared at one another. "The hell's your problem?" Rin shouted angrily, "Just popping out of nowhere and going all homicidal on us, you psychotic bitch!"

"Die." the girl spat, cracking her knuckles. "I don't care what you say, just die." Her body tense, she was preparing to leap at the silver-haired girl, only to see the teal-haired female stepping in and blocking her path.

"Move." The redhead snarled.

"I don't know who you are, or what we have done to incur your hostility, but I won't let you hurt my sister. _You _move, or else..."

"Or what? What'll you do, fight me?" the girl taunted, "Fine with me, I'll take you both on!"

"All of you, stop!"

The small skirmish between the occupants of the house were put out by an intervention from a third party, in a form of a woman with long locks of roseate, her sharp command like a douse of cold water over a raging fire. Taking advantage of the stunned silence brought on with her entrance, she continued in a tone of authority, "Cease this meaningless violence at once! What is the meaning of this?!"

"M-miss Luka?"

"Megurine." Was the redhead's curt reply.

Frowning at the girl's cold front, Luka grabbed her by the arms and dragged her outside, signalling the two sisters to wait for their turn at possible admonition.

**oOoOo**

"What was all that about Teto?" Luka demanded, her impassive mien and mask of professionalism replaced with a look of cold fury with hints of disappointment, "Care to explain your impulsive actions? You could've killed them!"

"And I would've done so, only if you didn't butt in." the girl identified as Teto groaned in irritation.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why were you so hostile to those two? What did they do-"

"Tell me, Megurine, if the one who took away your lover were to stand before you, what would you do?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Forget it, not like you'd ever understand." Teto snorted in derision, turning to walk away when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Get your hands off me." Teto growled.

Luka shook her head, "Not until you tell me what you meant by that, why? Why did you attack them?"

"Fine! You wanna know what they did? They did nothing, exactly that! Even when Ted was there, about to be killed, that's exactly what they did, nothing. Nothing!"

Shocked, Luka gasped, "How…?"

"How do I know this? What do you care? You were one of those who sent him to his death, you simply agreed to whatever that pathetic excuse of a lord decided, you did nothing to raise an objection, nothing! And to think you were our friend before…"

"Teto, I-I'm sorry, I-"

Angrily wiping tears from her eyes, Teto snapped, "No, no you're not. My brother… he's gone, all thanks to you morons. You know what? I don't care, I don't give a shit anymore, not to that pompous ass Honne, or his bitch Mikuo, or you, or anyone!"

"Teto…" tentatively Luka reached out in an attempt to comfort the grieving female Kasane, though the pinkette flinched when the redhead slapped her hand away.

"Leave me alone." With the parting words, Teto turned and walked away, leaving standing there, gazing at the retreating figure of Teto with regret.

"U-uh… Miss Luka?"

Quietly a voice called out, drawing Luka to the sisters who stood at the doorway, the younger sibling clutching her shoulder damp with her blood. Noticing the injury Luka decided to tackle the issues with Teto later, focusing on the matter at hand first.

**oOoOo**

"Her name's Teto, Teto Kasane."

The pink-haired lady looked forlorn and sad, very much different from her first impression, with blank, impassive demeanour, devoid of emotions. Now, however…

"She's my… friend, we've met when she and her twin brother fled here, seeking shelter from the devastation beyond these walls. Her brother's name was Ted, Ted Kasane."

"Hang on a sec, she mentioned a lover of hers, was that-?"

Luka sighed, "Yes, though not exactly deemed illegal by any means, falling in love, genuine love with their siblings are frowned upon, though at dark times like this, such moral issues are no longer the biggest problem within the society, or what's left of it, anyway."

"…" Rin fell silent, and for reasons unknown she felt a chill running down her spine. Her momentary silence went unnoticed, thankfully.

"I'd like to apologise for her hostility, you deserved neither her fury nor the pain inflicted upon you." Luka quietly said as she finished tying up the bandage around Rin's shoulder, bowing slightly in an apologetic manner.

"I-it's okay! It wasn't your fault after all!" Miku stammered, somewhat taken aback at the woman's polite gesture.

"Thank you, Luka-san."

Nodding, Luka stood up, "It's getting rather late, I'll leave you to your rests. After all that has happened, most likely you could do with some sleep. And don't worry about Teto, she won't strike during the night."

Taking in their stiff posture at the mention of her name, Luka reassured them, "Don't worry, I promise you, you need not to worry about getting attacked in your sleep. Tomorrow, I'll return, and then… we can talk more."

"Ah, Luka-san?"

"Yes, Miss Rin?"

"Uh, thanks again, for… you know…" Rin said quietly, pointing her bandaged shoulder. Luka let out a small laugh, "You need not thank me, it's my duty to tend to people's need, after all. But… you're welcome."

And with the silent click of the door, Luka was gone, and silence filled the interior of the small cottage. Though despite the pinkette's reassurance, their troubled minds refused the serenity of slumber until well into the night.

**oOoOo**

Mikuo sat perched on the wall of the castle, residence of Lord Dell, a man whom he served. With a bottle of sake placed next to him, filling the drinking glass to the brim with the liquor, the green-haired man took his place as the unknown spectator, watching the drama between two former friends unfolding before his eyes from the shadows. Though he did not witness the actual skirmish taking place, his enhanced hearing could follow the _clangs _of steel against steel, sound of fabric tearing, and the metallic scent of blood reaching his nose, even from all the way here.

He smirked at the remembrance, a sight of unbridled fury the female Kasane bore in her eyes as he informed her of the tale thus far, though not without adding some… _twists_ of his own to the plot. Her eyes wide open, lips curled back in a snarl, he could see glimpses of Teto's beast coming to the fore, like her old self before she chose peaceful life with her lover over fighting on the frontlines.

It was easy, perhaps _too _easy to stir up grief and sadness from the girl, twisting it into anger and directing it towards the resistance group's newest addition. If he so admitted, something about the two girls, dressed in attires fit for men and warriors, with swords tied to their hips, fascinated him, especially the girl with silver hair and amber eyes. Something about her felt… _off, _like a dangerous vibe, like a beast cloaked in shadows, gazing through the chains roped around its unseen frame and the bars of the cage which imprisoned it. But even so, chains could be broken, cages could be torn down, and the beast trapped within would be freed.

For his senses directed him to the lines of thoughts of the girl, Rin, being much more than what she showed, more than what she was aware of herself, and if anything was to go by, Mikuo was loyal to his _true _master, who sat atop a throne of human corpses, in a kingdom bathed in blood and moonlight, miles and miles away from this paltry human city. And he knew his king would enjoy the girl in more ways than one upon the moment he was presented with her.

But of course, who were to say that he couldn't have a little fun of his own? After all, wild beasts had to be tamed and domesticated to be fit as obedient pets, right?

* * *

**Sooooooo, not sure if anyone bothers reading A/N's anymore, so let me just say melting chocolate blocks in warm/semi-hot milk is waaaaaay better than chocolate milk in itself. And adding sprite to fried rice does NOT taste good. D: Don't try that at home. Actually, on second thought, someone give it a go and let me know about it so I can have a good laugh. xD**

**In any case, thanks for reading!**


End file.
